Highly Addictive
by movienerd1174
Summary: While trying to take down North America's biggest druglord, undercover cop Nathan Scott, will find a weakness in someone he never expected. The drug dealer's teenage daughter, Haley James. Will he stay true to his profession or will he let himself fall fo
1. The Assignment

****

Hey, hey, hey everybody!

**I'm back with a brand new story. The working title for this story was _Like a Drug _but I changed it to _Highly Addictive _because I thought it was more intriguing. In the poll for my new story, this story won by a huge landslide against _Wasted the Light_. I have to admit, I love the idea for _Wasted the Light _but alot of you thought that the idea wasn't orignial enough or you hated the fact of Laley do I went with this storyline. My next story will probably be _Wasted the Light_ and I'm sorry if some of you don't like it but I will take it to some really interesting level and it should be enjoyable. **

**Just a side note, Jimmy's character in this story is loosely based on Jack Nicholson's character in The Departed. Ok, now onto the story, I think this ****chapter explains itself, but if you have any questions, feel free to ask.**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything but I wouldn't mind owning Nathan and Jamie. Wow! That was a little 'Nanny Carrie' of me.**

**Summary: While trying to take down North America's biggest druglord, undercover cop Nathan Scott, will find a weakness in someone he never expected. The drug dealer's teenage daughter, Haley James. Will he stay true to his profession or will he let himself fall for the girl who has taken over his whole world?**

**Chapter 1: The Assignment**

"You wanted to see me, Sir?" Twenty-four year old Nathan Scott asked as he entered his superior's office. Tons of pictures and plaques adorned the wood panelled walls of the office which smelled vaguely of cigar smoke and hard liquor.

Captain Brian "Whitey" Durham, a bald rounded man of sixty-five, sat behind the dark mahogoney desk. "Take a seat, Nathan." he commanded in a gruff voice, wiping off his sweaty shiny head with a hankercheif.

Sitting down on one of the two patted chairs across from the older man, Nathan nervously drummed his fingers against his knees. "Do you like working undercover on the streets?" the captain asked, leaning back in his chair and resting his folded hands behind his head.

Stroking his slightly stubbled chin, Nathan responded, "It can get a little dirty sometimes, but I love it, you know, it's my job."

"How would you feel about going undercover for a prolonged period of time?" Whitey asked. He saw the confused look Nathan was giving him and he continued, "For about a month now we have been surveilling Jimmy James..."

"The cocaine dealer?" Nathan asked.

The older man nodded and went on, "As of right now, he controls seventy-five percent of the cocaine trafficing in North America. Undercover agent, Owen Hernandez, is in with James right now but he could really use some help." Nathan watched as Captain Durham leaned foward and scribbled something down on a Post-it. "Now if you accept this offer you won't be paid as a regular cop. Here's the amount, tax free." he said, handing the folded piece of paper to the younger man.

Looking down at the amount scrawled on the paper, Nathan's eyes nearly bulged out of his head as he noticed the six figure digit. "What do I have to do?" he asked, shoving the scrap piece of paper in his pocket.

* * *

"How long will you be gone?" Carrie asked, leaning up against the doorjam as she watched her boyfriend stuffing clothes into a suitcase.

"I don't know", Nathan replied, struggling to get his overstuffed piece of luggage closed.

"Where will you be?" she prodded, growing more annoyed.

"I don't know", he repeated, checking to make sure he had his boarding pass for the plane and the credit cards that Whitey had given him.

"Well, will I be able to call you?" she all but whined, folding her arms across her chest.

"Probably not", he told her honestly, shoving his wallet into the back pocket of his jeans and slipping on his dark brown military style jacket.

"What are we supposed to do, Nathan?"she asked, a frustrated tone in her voice.

With his duffel bag slung over his shoulder, Nathan came to stand in front of Carrie. "I don't know, but you shouldn't wait for me. I'm not sure when I'll be back and that isn't fair to you. Alright?" he asked, placing his hands on her shoulders. She answered him by closing her eyes and looking away. He kissed her forehead softly before brushing past her and heading for the door.

* * *

Readjusting the shoulder strap of his duffel bag, Nathan walked out of the automatic sliding doors at JFK International Airport. He stopped when he reached the sidewalk, looking around at all the taxis swerving in and out of traffic and family members greeting loved ones. Suddenly an instinctive shiver ran down his spine and the tiny hairs on the back of his neck rose to attention.

Looking to the right, Nathan noticed two burly men, one short, one tall, dressed in expensive suits, standing in front of a black Lincoln towncar with black tinted windows. He looked around apprehensively before approaching the suspicious figures.

"You Nathan Scott?" the shorter one asked in a gruff voice.

"Yeah", he answered warily, looking from one man to the other.

The taller one took Nathan by the arm and shoved him up against the car while the other took the liberty of rumaging through his bag. The one that had Nathan pinned to the car started to pat him down and check the pockets of his jacket. He felt the man's hand venture into the pockets of his jeans and he jumped slightly. "Whoa buddy, if you wanna go down that road your gonna have to buy me dinner first." Nathan joked and received a fierce shove harder into the car.

"He's clean", the shorter man said, dropping his duffel bag to the ground.

The tall man pulled Nathan off the car and opened the door, "Get in", he demanded.

Straightening his jacket and grabbing his duffel bag, Nathan obliged the goon and got into the car. The other two men got in as well and the car sped away.

* * *

Coming to a screeching halt, the towncar arrived at Jimmy James' property in the Hamptons. The house was enormous, it had to be at least thirty thousand square feet. The landscape was absolutely flawless, perfectly trimmed shrubbery lined the horse-shoe shaped gravel driveway. The plot of land that this beautiful estate was sprawled across had to be at least seven acres.

Nathan was torn from his thoughts as a tall, dark, muscular man knocked on his car window. The man opened the door and Nathan stepped out, "Thanks...", Nathan started then realized he didn't know the other man's name.

"I'm Owen", he said and extended his hand. The name registered in Nathan's head as he accepted the outstretched hand. Owen shook his hand firmly and gave him a small nod of affrimation. "Come on, man, Jimmy can't wait to meet you." he winked, patting the other man on the back.

Owen helped Nathan gather the luggage from the trunk and headed inside.

* * *

Feeling a sheet of nervous sweat break out over his whole body, Nathan wiped his palms on the leg of his pants before reaching for the doorknob. He was just about to open the door when he heard a deep voice from behind him. "Just go on, man, you're gonna have to get it over with." Owen encouraged, giving him a reassuring pat on the back.

Nodding, Nathan put on a brave face and finally opened the door. The conference room that greeted him was at least forty-five feet long with a long conference table surrounded by severeal black high-backed chairs in the center. At the head of the table sat an older, sweet-looking man with light brown hair and blue eyes, his thin lips curved up into a menacing smirk.

_Jimmy James_, Nathan thought to himself. The man in front of him didn't look like the kind of guy to run a multi-billion dollar drug ring, he didn't even look like he could squash a bug. What they say is right, looks can be deceiving.

Removing his feet from the table, Jimmy spoke, "You must be Nathan. Have a seat, son." he said, motioning to the chair adjacent to him. Nathan did what he was told and sat down in the designated chair, still very cautious to the situation.

Scooting his chair closer to the table, Jimmy stroked his heavily stubbled chin. "Tell me, Nathan, how did you meet Owen here?" he asked, motioning to the man standing near the door.

Sparing Owen a quick glance, Nathan turned his attention back to Jimmy and answered, "Well, I used to buy from him when I was young and I just recently found myself in a bind. I was talking to him and he said this was a good way to earn some extra cash."

Jimmy nodded his head and took a pocket knife out of the breast pocket of his suit jacket. Nathan had to do everything in his power to control his wild heartbeat as he saw the sharp metal reflect the light. "As far as explanations go, that's pretty solid." the older man said, plopping a kilo of cocaine on the table top.

He shoved the knife into the package, the pointy tip breaking through the clear plastic casing with a pop. He withdrew the knife so that some of the white powder remained on the tip and offered it to Nathan.

Clearing his throat, Nathan looked from the drug to the man thats was offering it to him. "With all due respect, Sir, I'm hear to sell it, not used it."

"Gotta respect that. You a straight edge?"

"No, it's just a hard habit to kick, especially the second time around." Jimmy looked surprisingly at the younger man and Nathan continued, "Four years in November."

"Very impressive." Jimmy praised with a nod of his head, bringing the knife to his nose and inhaling the dangerous substance. "Well, here's the thing, Nate", he started, rubbing his red nose, "You won't be selling anything anytime soon."

Somewhat taken aback, Nathan leaned foward slightly to make sure he was hearing correctly. "What do you mean?"

Letting out a little laugh, Jimmy looked at the younger man in front of him. "You're the new kid, Nate, you can't expect to just waltz in here and go out on a deal your first day. You have to earn your way up the ladder of success, earn my respect."

"How would I go about doing that?"

"Usually the guys that come to work for me start in positions that are less compromising but of the same importance. Like something in the protection department."

Knitting his eyebrows together in confusion, Nathan tried to wrap his head around what his new boss was telling him. "So what, am I going to be your bodyguard?"

"Oh no, not mine. My daughter, Haley's."

"Your daughter? Wha-" Nathan was interrupted by the ringing of Jimmy's cell phone.

Looking at the caller ID, Jimmy said, "You know what, Nate, this is a really important call. Owen will show you to your room and I'll talk to you later."

Before Nathan even had a chance to reply, Jimmy was wrapped up in a conversation with the man on the other end of the phone. Nathan turned to Owen for an explanation and all he could do was give him a sympathetic smile.

* * *

Shortly after leaving the conference room, Nathan pulled Owen into one of the many offices on that floor. "Tell me, Owen, how am I supposed to take this guy down when I'm not even involved in his operations?" Nathan whispered harshly. Owen just stayed quiet and smiled at Nathan's worrying. "What on earth are you smiling about?"

Grabbing the younger man's shoulders, Owen made Nathan look at him, "You've got to be patient, man. Work your way up and eventually you'll get close enough to get the job done."

Running his hands through his jet black hair, Nathan's eyes widened as he tried to explain his frustrations to the other man. "Owen, I'm a detective. I have too much experience to be babysitting some metal-mouthed, pimply bra..."

Nathan was interrupted as the door to the office opened. There, standing in the doorway was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had beautiful big brown eyes and naturally wavy dark blonde hair that was pulled up into a messy bun. Her white ribbed tank top rode up slightly revealing the sun-kissed skin of her stomach and a pair of PINK brand shorts hugged the curves of her backside and thighs. She held her cold water bottle to her upper chest which glistened with a thin sheet of sweat.

"Oh hey, Owen, sorry, I was just looking for my dad." she said, securing the cap to her water bottle.

"It's alright, Bub. I wanted you to meet someone anyway." Owen explained and she walked further into the room. "Nathan, I'd like you to meet Haley", he paused for a moment, waiting for the other man to register that the beauty in front of him was going to be the person that he was going to be in charge of. "Jimmy's daughter." He turned his attention to the young woman at his side. "Hay, this is Nathan, he's gonna be your new bodyguard."

The realization crossed her pretty features and she approached Nathan with a smile that could knock the air out of his lungs. "Hi Nathan, it's so nice to meet you." she greeted, offering her hand.

"You too", was all Nathan returned, encasing her small hand in his own. Right away he noticed how perfectly her hand fit in his. He smiled at her as their hands dropped. She just smiled back at him, unsure why he kept staring at her.

Clearing her throat, she looked at Owen. "I'm gonna go take a shower. I'll see you guys later."she said, patting Owen's forearm and giving Nathan a small wave.

He watched her as she walked out of the room, loving the way her hips swayed from side to side as she walked. It seemed the smile would never disappear from his face when he remember that he would get to see this amazingly beautiful girl everyday he was here.

This was going to be interesting.


	2. Ice Cream or Ice Breaker?

**A/N: Hey everybody, I'm so glad that you all liked the first chapter. There were a few reviews asking exactly how old Haley is and if she knows about what her father does for a living. Those questions will be answered in this chapter. Just a warning, not alot of eventful things happen in this chapter, it's somewhat of a filler chapter. And sorry for the wait, I had SAT's and Prom all in one weekend.**

**Chapter 2: Ice Cream or Ice Breaker?**

Dropping his duffel bag onto the floor, Nathan looked around the room that was provided for him on Jimmy's estate. It was about the size of a normal hotel room including an en suite bathroom. Inside the room was a queen-sized bed, a dresser, a television, and a small table with two chairs.

Unzipping his duffel bag, Nathan took out the contents and placed them in the drawers of the dresser. He placed his toiletries in the bathroom and hung up his jacket in the closet before tossing the empty duffel bag onto the bottom of the closet and closing the slidding door.

He stripped himself of his clothes save his boxer briefs and threw on a pair of plaid pajama pants. Turning down the covers, he climbed into bed and turned off the bedside lamp. He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep but his thoughts were consumed with the young beauty that came into his life earlier that afternoon.

* * *

"You don't even know, Brooke, this guy is gorgeous." Haley explained, flopping back onto her king-sized bed, holding her iPhone to her ear.

"Hold on, rewind, so Papa James hired this extremely hot man and placed him in charge of you?" Brooke asked, holding the phone between her ear and her shoulder as she blew on her newly painted nails.

"He was kinda quiet though, when Owen introduced him to me he barely said two words." The auburn-haired girl said, picking at the thread of her comforter.

"Mmm, Owen, now that's my type of man." The brunette said, licking her lips.

"Brooke, can you focus for like two seconds, please?"

"Okay, sorry, your daddy hired quiet McHottie to be your bodyguard. Oh my God! I'm gonna totally call him hot BG." Brooke delcared, clapping her hands excitedly.

"Hot BG?" Haley questioned with a slight smile on her face.

"Bodyguard, hello? You and this Nate person can have a whirlwind romance just like Kevin Costner and Whitey Houston. I mean, you have the voice for it but if you start going around blabbing 'Crack is whack'. Well, let's just say that passes the friendship craziness quotient." The brunette rambled.

Chuckling at her friend's antics, Haley glanced over at the clock and noticed it was almost midnight. "Well, Brookie, I'm gonna go. I'll see you in school tomorrow."

"Alright, babycakes, talk to you later." With that, Haley pressed the red end button on the touch screen of her phone.

Sighing, Haley stared straight at the ceiling. Her mind kept running through everything that happened that day, but kept returning to the dark-haired, blue-eyed man she had encountered that afternoon. She closed her eyes and tried in vain to fall asleep.

* * *

The floor tiles felt cold against the bottom of his feet as he entered the kitchen. The room was completely dark other than the light emitting from the open stainless steel refridgerator. He looked around and even in the dark, Nathan could tell that the kitchen was beautiful. It was decked out with stainless steel appliances and black marble countertops and floors.

The refridgerator door closed and standing there was Haley, in nothing but a pair of boy shorts and a fitted cami. Nathan felt his breath hitch in his throat as he stood there, looking at her. She was holding a carton of chocolate ice cream in one hand, the other was running through her unruly hair and he thought that she couldn't look any more beautiful if she tried.

Running her hand through her wavy locks, Haley laughed nervously, "I guess you caught me." She inhaled a deep breath as she took in the beautiful sight before her. Her eyes raked over his broad shoulders, the wide plains of his chest, the firm muscles underneath the tan skin of his stomach, even the fine trail of hair starting at his belly button and disappearing underneath his pajama pants.

Haley caught herself staring and shook her head slightly, releasing a pent up breath she didn't even realize she was holding. She busied herself with rummaging through the silverware drawer looking for spoons. Catching two in her grasp, she offered him one, "Would, I mean, d-do you wanna join me?"

Noticing Haley's slight stuttering, Nathan let a small smile grace his face. "I'd be happy to." he said, reaching out to grab the spoon. They both let out a small, inaudible gasp at the jolt of electricty that ran through them as his hand grazed hers.

Clearing her throat, she sat down on a stool that was positioned next to the island. He watched her as she removed the top to the carton and place it down on the counter. He found himself biting down on the inside of his cheek as she brought her fingers to her mouth, licking off some of the sticky treat that got on them.

"You can sit down, you know", she said, breaking into his thoughts. She pulled out the stool next to her and patted the seat.

Trying his best to contain himself, Nathan nodded and cleared his throat, approaching the offered stool. He sat down and dug his spoon into the frozen dessert.

"So, what's your story, anyway?" Haley asked with a mouth full of ice cream.

"What do you mean?" he questioned, looking at her while taking a bite of ice cream for himself.

"Come on, someone who ends up working for a drug dealer has to have a screwed up past, right?" Nathan stopped mid-swallow and looked at her somewhat shocked. "What? Do you seriously think that I'm that naive to think that this huge house and all my designer clothes are a product of my father's hard work? And by hard work I mean having a 'business' meeting once a month and lounging around by the pool the rest of the time. Everyone knows that I know what my dad does, it's kinda like an unspoken truth around here."

Nodding his understandment, Nathan looked down at his spoon which was stabbing at the ice cream before looking back up at her. "And you're okay with what he does?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Haley looked down, twirling her spoon around in the ice cream. "I don't know. I mean, ever since my mom died it's always been me and him. He's my dad and I love him and I would support him no matter what, but sometimes I wish he had a less hazardous job." Looking up, she gave him a smile. "Nice job of changing the subject, Mr. Bodyguard. You never answered my question. How did you end up here?"

Scratching his nose with his thumb, he tried his best to conjure up a story as fast as possible. Damn, he knew he should have thought of a solid story before he came here. "Well, my old man left when I was still a baby and to make ends meet my mom started walking the streets. When I was fifteen, she got heavily involved in crystal meth and I had to start taking care of myself so I started selling. And I lived happily ever after." He finished, giving her a fake cheeky grin.

Pushing him away by his face playfully, Haley laughed, "Wow! Nice way of putting it there, Nate."

Letting out a small chuckle, Nathan took another bite of ice cream. "So Miss James, tell me about this bodyguard position that I am so graciously filling."

"Well, you have the pleasure of following me around all day and night." she teased. _A pleasure indeed, _he thought with a smile. "You see the last tool that was my babysitter drove me insane, he was kinda a pervert too, now that I think of it."

"How long did you have him as a bodyguard?"

"Well I got him the week before my sixteenth birthday, so I would say a little over a year." Doing the quick math in his head, Nathan almost choked on his ice cream.

Coughing slightly, he cleared his throat, "That would make you seventeen?"

"Very good, you must have been a mathmatician in a previous life." she joked, rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry", he said, shaking his head with a smile on his face, "You just don't look seventeen."

"Well, I am very mature for my age." she said, bringing her spoon to her lips to take some ice cream into her mouth.

Nathan couldn't help but laugh when Haley removed the spoon from her mouth and there, in the corner of her lips, was a small brown splotch. "What?" she asked, confused as he continued smiling at her.

He pointed at her lips, "You got a little someth-"

"Where?" she asked hurriedly, wiping at the wrong side of her mouth.

"No, here, I got it." He said, bringing his hand up to her face and gently swiping his thumb across the little indent at the corner of her lips, getting rid of the excess ice cream.

Looking up from her lips to her eyes, Nathan suddenly realized how close he was to her. His face couldn't have been more than six inches away from hers. His eyes scanned over her features and he couldn't help but notice she was even more beautiful up close. She had the cutest little birthmark on the left side of her jaw which he never noticed before and her nostrils flared slightly everytime she took a breath. He felt his own breath catch in his throat when he saw the way she was chewing nervously on her bottom lip.

Haley felt a slight blush creep up her chest and make its way onto her cheeks. She tried to look away but this _man _was staring at her with such an intense gaze that she was finding it quite impossible. Her eyes met his and she felt like the air was knocked from her lungs. They were the most amazing color blue she had ever seen. They weren't like the light blue that most 'dreamy' boys had, they were a deep, dark, intense blue that had her completely mesmerized.

His hand had fallen to the cover hers on the counter and the movement of his thumb running across her knuckles brought her back to reality.

Clearing her throat, Haley got up from the stool and put the rest of the ice cream back into the freezer, hoping that the cold rush of air would help her cool down. She could feel his eyes boring into her back as she bent over to place the spoons in the dishwasher.

Coming to standing in front of Nathan, she placed a hand on his shoulder, "Goodnight, Nathan."

"Goodnight, Hales", he whispered with a smile and she felt her heart skip a beat at the nickname he used.

She smiled back at him then turned around and headed for the stairs. He watched the way her hips swayed as she walked and the fact that her ass was almost busting out of her boy shorts. He was going to have to make sure the cold water worked in his new shower, he had a feeling he would be needing it alot in the following months.

* * *

**Sorry, this was kinda short (even though it ended up turning out longer than I expected). Anywhoo, I hoped you liked it.**


	3. Secret Touches and Sexy Dresses

**A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. Sorry again for the long time between updates, but I just turned 17 and I've been reeeeeally busy with everything. I got a new laptop (yay!) and I took a little time to play around with that. Then I went out to dinner with my friends and my family at my dad's house then my family at my mom's house. It's been a little hectic to say the least.**

**Taralovesoth- I went back and checked my grammar on the particular problem that you noticed and I didn't see any mistakes. I wrote the quotations like what you said was the proper way. If you find the specific example, please feel free to tell me.**

**xNaley23x- After you said that, I finally realized that I described Haley's hair in the first chapter as dark blonde and in the second chapter I described her hair as auburn. I like to say that Haley's hair looks like it did late season 3/early season 4. So I guess that would be wavy dark blonde.**

**And for anyone who was wondering what Nathan's hair looks like, it's the same as it is in the show now which is sexy as hell, haha. Okay, enough of this pish posh, let's get to the story.**

**Chapter 3: Secret Touches and Sexy Dresses**

_One Month Later..._

"Come on, put your hot little but in gear, Mr. Bodyguard, and let's get this show on the road. We have six hours and counting until Dior closes." Brooke huffed, jumping into the backseat of the black Escalade. Haley, who was sitting the in the front seat, laughed and rolled her eyes at her best friend's antics.

"Hello to you too, Brooke." Nathan said, giving her a friendly smile through the rear view mirror.

"No time to get cheeky, BG, we need to get a dress for Papa James gala which is in less than a month. So come one, chip chop chip." the brunette informed, clapping her hands.

Shaking his head, Nathan laughed and put the SUV in gear, heading towards Manhattan. "With all due respect, Hales, I've never heard of a drug dealer holding a gala before." he said, getting on the highway.

Letting out a little chuckle, Haley answered, "Well, most of them don't, but my dad doesn't only sell drugs, he also sells a tyoe of microprocessors. He has alot of prestigious customers so he has a gala once a year to bring them all together."

"Gotcha", Nathan smiled over at Haley, sending a wink her way. She smiled back and looked down at her lap as a blush creeped onto her cheeks. Over the past month, the two have grown closer. He had been the best bodyguard and the best male friend he had ever had. Even after all that time, spending every day together, he could still make her blush.

"Just kiss already", Brooke muttered under her breath, not going unnoticed by the two people occupying the front seats. Nathan let a small smile pull at the corner of his lips and Haley's blush turned a deeper hue of pink.

* * *

Hopping out of a dressing room, Brooke tried desperately to slip on one of her flats. "Code red, Bitch-toria just called. She said my Jimmy Choo's were delivered, but they're the wrong size. I have to go and fix this mess." She said, giving Haley a quick kiss on the cheek while typing furiously on her Blackberry.

The three of them were inside the Dior boutique on Fifth Avenue, the two girls searching endlessly for dresses. Haley watched as Brooke ran out onto the sidewalk and hailed a cab. "Jesus, now how am I supposed to get out of this frock?", she asked, sighing as she dropping the dress' poofy skirt she was holding up.

Walking into the dressing room, she left the door open behind her. She looked into the mirror and saw Nathan's reflection. He was sitting in a chair in the waiting area outside the line of dressing rooms. His eyes found hers in the mirror and he stood up from the chair and walked up behind her. "Here, I'll do it", he said softly, grasping the tiny zipper in between his thumb and forefinger.

With one hand placed on her bare shoulder, Nathan lowered the zipper with the other. His eyes were fixed on the tiny metal teeth separating and revealing more and more of the smooth skin of her back. His fingers itched to touch it, feel her muscles flex under the soft tanned skin. He found himself wondering if she would mind if he just leaned in and placed the softest kiss...

Her eyes followed his movements in the mirror. She felt the cool air hit the skin of her back as he lowered the zipper. She started to feel her knees weaken as she watched the way his eyes were gazing at her back. Her eyelids started to feel heavy and she gave in, letting them fall closed.

Suddenly, Haley felt his fingertips slip under the material of the dress to stroke the warm skin of her back. "Nathan...", she gasped softly, keeping her eyes shut. She brought her hand up to clench the fabric covering her stomach into a fist. Jolts of pleasure shot through her body, going her most sensitive areas.

Nathan felt her muscles twitch under his touch. He had to do everything in his power not to bend his head down and suck on the supple skin of her neck. His eyes gazed into the mirror and was greeted with the most amazing thing he had ever seen.

Haley was standing there, her eyes screwed shut, her plump bottom lip secured between her teeth. He was positive that if her eyes were open that they would be rolled back into her head. If she reacted like this when he simply touched her, he wondered what she would be like in bed.

With that thought running through his head, Nathan looked down and saw the raging hard-on that was growing inside his pants. He cursed himself and removed his hands from Haley's skin.

Feeling the loss of his touch, she opened her lust ladden eyes. The sexual haze that hung in the air soon disapated and she saw Nathan run a hand over his face and say, "I should call your dad and tell him we're still here." With that, he left her alone with her thoughts.

Shutting the door, Haley sat down on the small padded bench in the dressing room and struggled to catch her breath. She brought one hand to rest on her upper stomach while the other gripped the edge of the bench. If she didn't know any better, she would have sworn that she had just experienced her first orgasm. If his fingers were that good, she couldn't even begin to fathom was his mouth would be like.

* * *

Running his hands over his face in a distressed manner, Nathan sighed loudly. Did he really just do that? Did he really make a move on his boss daughter? The daughter of the biggest druglord in North America. He sighed again and looked down the evidence of his actions haunting him. There was still an obvious tent pitched in his pants.

Leaning his head against the back of the chair, he inhaled and released a large breath, trying to calm himself down. Noticing that that didn't work, he tried a different method. _Hilary Clinton naked on a cold day, Hilary Clinton naked on a cold day_, he kept thinking to himself. That did it, that cooled him off. He started to she the shape of his pants return to normal.

Hearing the door to the dressing room creak open, Nathan looked up and was met with a sight that was enough to make him hard again. Standing there, was Haley wearing the hottest dress he had ever seen.

The dress was a deep emerald green and clung to her every curve. The bust of the dress pushed up her breasts so much that it seemed that they might spill out of the bodice. The slit went up all the way to her upper thigh. "What do you think?" she asked shyly, turning around slowly so he could get a view of the back of the dress.

Nathan had to clear his throat to surpress the groan that threatened to escape his lips. In his opinion, the back of the dress was the best part. The material plunged so low that it stopped just above the curve of her ass.

Every muscle in her back was exposed and Nathan thought he might swallow his tongue. He wanted to, as he had done before, trace his fingertips along the smooth skin covering her shoulder blades and even kiss the little dimples on her lower back just above her backside. He noticed a small birthmark just above one of her dimples and found himself wondering if she would tremble if he kissed it.

"So?" she asked, turning back around to face him while fixing the shoulder straps.

Clearing his throat, Nathan blinked a couple of times. "That's some dress." he said lowly. Haley felt a small shiver run down her spine at the tone of his voice. She had no idea how she would be able to compose herself around him after was happened that day and she wasn't sure if she wanted to.

* * *

**Sorry that it was kind of short but I hoped you like it. I had a feeling you all would enjoy a little sexual tension.**


	4. Hungry For Your Touch

**A/N: I'm so glad that you all liked the sexual tension in the last chapter. I even got flustered when I was writing it. From now on, the rating of this story will be high T bordering low M. This chapter is rather important so I hope you like it.**

**P.S.- I'm usually opposed to putting lyrics in as a part of the story but I want you to hear the song that is in this chapter. Some of you might know this song because it's rather popular but it is older. So find Unchained Melody by The Righteous Brothers and listen to it, it's really beautiful. **

**Chapter 4: Hungry for Your Touch**

_One month later..._

Straightening his suit jacket, Nathan looked around at the gala that was in full swing. A large grand staircase led down to the hundreds of people gathering in the lavish ballroom. Marble stretched out across the floor of the seven hundred square foot space. The big band that included a singer was to the left of the designated dancing area and the numerous round, elegantly decorated dining tables were to the right. If he didn't know any better, he never would've thought that this fancy of a party could be held by a drug dealer.

Suddenly, the band came alive and soft, graceful music filled the air. All of the guests turned their attention to the grand staircase where Jimmy James stood with his daughter on his arm. Everyone was transfixed by the young beauty in the emerald dress, everyone including Nathan. He felt as if the air had been knocked from his body as he watched the object of his desire glide down the stairs. Her dark brown eyes glimmered like the diamond drenched necklace that hung gracefully around her neck. The front of her honey blonde hair was elegantly pulled back while the rest cascaded down her shoulders in natural waves.

Looking around at everyone, a warm smile spread across Haley's face, her way of letting everyone know that they were welcome. Her eyes stopped their scan of the group of guests when they landed on the one person she had not been able to stop thinking about over the past month. He just stood there, in his crisp all black Armani suit, and stared at her. His hands were in the pockets of his dress pants and his lips were curved up into a small smile. She smiled sincerely at him and swallowed the lump in her throat, continuing to look around the room.

Lost in his own world, Nathan jumped slightly when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned around and saw Owen standing behind him in a classic black and white tuxedo. "Hey man, we're short a couple of guys and we have to move a big load so I was wondering if you would help...?" the bigger man asked, hoping that the other would agree.

"Uh, yeah, sure", Nathan said somewhat reluctantly. Sparing a glance back at Haley, he following Owen as he lead the both of them out of the room.

Squinting her eyes slightly, Haley struggled to find Nathan in the crowd. She finally spotted his gorgeous brown head of hair trailing Owen out of the ballroom. Silently telling herself that it was nothing to worry about, she quietly cleared her throat and continued to look around at all the guests.

* * *

There were at least ten of Jimmy's "workers" out in the back of his mansion loading the trailer of an eighteen wheeler with several hundred kilos of cocaine.

"How you liking the new job so far?" Tony asked, tossing a couple of air tight packed kilos into the back of the truck. Tony looked like the stereotypical Italian mobster. He was middle-aged, had a beer belly and wore several gold chains around his neck. His dark hair was slicked back and the hair on his chest was peeking out from under the wife beater he was wearing.

"No complaints", Nathan replied, taking off his suit jacket and slinging it over a nearby crate. He rolled up the sleeves of his shirt before helping the several men tranfer the bricks of cocaine from the storage area to the large truck.

"It seems like you guys are getting pretty close." The older man said, bending down to pick up another stack of bricks. Nathan just shrugged, not sure how to respond to his assumption. Letting out a raspy and not at all sincere laugh, Tony continued, "Hey, I don't blame you. She has turned into one fine piece of ass..."

"Woah", Nathan said, shoving his hand against Tony's chest. He shook his head, silently telling the older man that his remark was way out of line.

Tony shook his head and laughed, continuing to load the packages of drugs into the tractor trailer. "Yo, man, all I'm trying to say is you shouldn't get too attached. When Jimmy sees someone getting remotely closed to attached to his baby girl, he has them 'taken care of', if you catch my drift."

Coming to the conclusion that the other men could take care of the remaining kilos, Nathan started to unroll his sleeves and fasten the cufflinks. "I should really get back inside", he said, slipping on his suit jacket and heading around front to go back in the house.

* * *

Walking back into the ballroom, Nathan let his eyes scan over the crowd, looking for that one particular person. He felt his heartskip a beat when he found her. She was standing at the bar laughing with Brooke, sipping a flute of champagne.

Navigating his way through the mass of people, he finally reached the two teenagers. Brooke was the first one to see him and her bright green eyes lit up as she did so. "Hey, Hot BG", she said cheerily, causing Haley, who had her back to him, to almost choke on the sip of champagne that was in her mouth.

"Hi, Brooke", Nathan said, leaning in to lay a friendly kiss on her cheek. "You look beautiful."

"You don't look completely unfortunate either." The brunette joked, flattening his lapel.

He chuckled and turned his attention to Haley. "Hey Haley", he greeted, his voice a great deal softer than before.

"Hi", she responded, equally as soft.

A slightly awkward silence fell over them and Brooke took the hint, "Well, it's time for me ot go elsewhere." she said, downing her champagne before turning away from the bar. "Now, where's that hunky piece of man also known as Owen?" she muttered to herself before venturing off into the crowd. Nathan and Haley both laughed lightly as they watched Brooke walk away from them. Their eyes fell on each other and they grew silent.

Noticing a blotch of white powder on the stomach of Nathan's suit jacket, Haley leaned foward, "You've got a little something..." She said wiping it off, her hands running over the soft fabric. She tried to ignore the chill that ran down her spine that the feel of his hard muscles under her fingertips.

"Oh, thanks", He said, clearing his throat as he looked down at her dainty hands running along his suit jacket.

Looking up from her hands back to Nathan, she found him looking at her with raw emotions swirling in his eyes. She felt him lightly grab her hand, his slightly calloused fingers brushing against her smooth palm. He held it for a minute before speaking, "Would you like to dance with me?"

Not trusting her own voice, Haley simply nodded and Nathan let a genuine smile stretch across his face. With her hand still in his, he navigated her through the crowd of people to the middle of the dance floor.

Once they were in the center of the crowd of people, Haley tentively placed her right hand in Nathan's left, her left one gently on his shoulder. He placed his other hand on the small of her back, pulling her closer so she was flush against his body. She had to use all her strength not to moan when she felt his warm fingertips connect with the smooth skin of her lower back.

The soft chords of Unchained Melody filled the ballroom as everyone started to move along to the music. Nathan and Haley's bodies moved as one as she stared into his mesmerizing blue eyes. She felt the air escape her lungs at the lopsided smile he was giving her. On its own accord, her hand that was resting in his hand slid its way up his arm to naturally wrap around his neck with the other one.

Taking in a large breath, Nathan relved in the feeling of Haley's nails lightly scraping against the back of his neck. He unconsciously pulled her closer so he could feel their hips swaying in time with the music. His hands travelled slightly south, they were still on her lower back, but his fingertips were hovering over the swell of her ass. She leaned in closer and moved her head so it was resting on his shoulder, her face in the crook of his neck.

He had to do everything in his power not to clench his hands as he felt her breath against his neck in short, warm spurts. Her hands moved over his shoulders, down to land on the flat planes of his chest. She started to hum the melody and he began to feel the vibrations from her throat shoot through his whole body. He let his eyelids drift close as he laid his head on hers, their bodies still moving to the music.

Suddenly a feeling that someone was watching them surged through Nathan's body. He opened his eyes to find Owen looking at them with a disapproving look marring his handsome features. Pulling away from Haley slightly, Nathan looked down at the beauty who was opening her eyes as if she had been awoken from a deep sleep. He leaned foward so his lips were right by her ear, "Meet me at the gazebo", he whipered, before backing away from her completely and made his way through the crowd.

* * *

Walking on the path through the garden, Haley saw her destination in the distance. The garden was dark except for the strings of white lights that wrapped around the posts of the gazebo. She could make out his tall silhouette standing in the center of the circle that was surrounded by tiny lights.

Reaching the gazebo, Haley took a deep breath before lifting up the train of the dress and tentively walking up the few wooden steps that would lead her to Nathan. She felt the palms of her hands start to become sweaty with anticipation and she wiped them on the silk fabric of her dress.

Hearing the clicking of high heels on the wooden floor, Nathan turned around to see the object of his affection. Her skin glowed in the soft light surrounding them and her brown eyes twinkled as she looked down at her feet. He noticed that her eyebrows were knitted together and she was chewing on her bottom lip and he immediately knew she was nervous.

Haley lifted her head and met his eyes, instantly forgot any insecurities that might have been ailling her. Taking a step towards her, Nathan brought his hand up to rest on her cheek. His thumb found her bottom lip and he gently removed it from in between her teeth. He looked up from her lips to her eyes and felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him. She was looking at him with an emotion that couldn't even be explained in words.

Bringing his other hand up so now both his hands rested on her cheeks, Nathan slowly leaned foward as if moving up on a spooked horse. He softly caught her top lip between both of his, his bottom one between both of hers. He stayed in that position for a little while, not wanting to move too fast and push her away.

Suddenly, he felt her teeth scrape along the sensitive tissue of the inside of his lower lip. When she began to suck on it, he lost all control and moved his hands down her neck to her shoulders, squeezing them tenderly while simultaneously pulling her closer. He slanted his mouth of hers and waited for her to respond.

And she did, letting her tongue slip in between his lips. He moaned quietly into her mouth and moved his hands back up to her cheeks. Her hands wrapped around his middle and her fingers gripped the muscles of his lower back as he gently ran his teeth over her tongue.

Nathan trailed his fingertips down the chords of her throat so his hands could rest on the side of her neck. He stroked the shell of her ear with his thumb as he pulled away, laying little kisses on her lips. Opening his eyes, he smiled down at her when he noticed her eyes were still dreamily closed.

Gently pulling her closer, Nathan laid the softest of kisses on one of her closed eyelids. He heard her gasp quietly and he smiled, moving to kiss the other one. She inhaled a shaky breath as he dragged his lips down her cheek to reconnect with her mouth.

When she felt his lips close around hers again, Haley ran her hands up his stomach and chest to wrap around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and squeezed her tightly against his body as she threaded her fingers through his short dark hair.

The two new lovers were so wrapped up in each other they didn't realize the pair of brown eyes watching them from across the garden.

* * *

**Finally! LOL, I would say that I hoped you all liked it, but I'm pretty sure you all did given the ending. Show me some love.**


	5. Can't Stop This Thing We've Started

**A/N: I have to say, given what happened in the last chapter, I was surprised by the lack of reviews I got. Now, I try not to be one of those writers who beg people for reviews, but I certainly like getting them and I read every single one of them. Even if you hated the content of the chapter or the way it was written, tell me but I LOVE hearing what all of you think.**

**Chapter 5: Can't Stop This Thing We've Started**

Looking down at the coffee she was pouring, Haley let a smile spread across her face. She couldn't help but smile. Ever since the previous night she had been on cloud nine. She and Nathan had made out inside the romantically lit gazebo and it had been better than she could have ever thought possible. She lifted her head and looked around the kitchen, her father was seated at the head of the large breakfast table with a couple of his lackeys at the other end, Nathan nowhere to be found.

Walking up to the table, Haley sat down next to Jimmy. "Daddy?"

"Yes, baby?" he responded, flipping through the morning newspaper.

"The vent in my room is busted, would you be able to take a look at it today?" she asked, more than aware of the fact that he had a lot of business to attend to today, including the second biggest transaction of the year.

Jimmy sighed, folding up the newspaper he was reading. "I'm sorry, sweetie, but I have that big deal today. I thought you would have remembered."

"Oh, right, it must've slipped my mind." Haley lied.

"That's alright, Bub. I'm sure I can find someone to do it for you." he said, smiling and patting his daughter's knee. Jimmy looked around for a likely candidate, he needed those men at the end of the table today and Owen had to be with him too.

Just then, Nathan walked into the kitchen wearing green and blue plaid pajama pants with a black beater. Jimmy noticed him and his eyes lit up. Haley followed her father's gaze and her heart almost stopped. If it was even possible, he looked better in those pants and that tank top than he did in that suit the previous night. "Nathan, just the man I was looking for", Jimmy's voice rang out, bringing Haley back from her thoughts.

Nathan's head popped up at the sound of his boss' voice and the sight he made knocked the breath right out of Haley's lungs. His short, dark hair was in a disarray and his sparkling blue eyes were glassy with sleep. What she would give to wake up to that sight every morning.

The young man made his way to the table, keeping his eyes on Haley the whole time. She had to be, hands down, _the _most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his entire life. She looked exactly the same as she did that night that he bonded with her over ice cream, and he instantly wondered if she slept like that every night, in nothing but a fitted cami and booty shorts. The thought of her being pressed up against him when he woke up in the morning in nothing but her skimpy choice of attire made him grateful that he was wearing such loose pants. "What can I do for you, Sir?" he asked, his voice groggy with sleep and desire.

"Would you call yourself a handy man, Scott?" Jimmy asked, leaning back in the chair he was sitting in. Haley tried to hide the small smile that crept onto her face, her plan was working just as she hoped it would.

"I can find my way around a tool box if that's what your asking me." Nathan replied, casually resting his hands on his hips.

"Great", Jimmy said, clapping his hands together, "Would you do me the great favor of checking out the broken vent in Haley's room?"

"Of course", he responded.

"Thanks, son", the older man smiled, standing up from the table and clapping a hand onto the younger man's back before walking away. Nathan shot a secretive look to Haley who was smiling shyly. He let a sweet smile spread across his lips and he sent her a wink as he sat down in the chair that Jimmy had previously been sitting in. He grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and took a hearty bite out of it, still smiling at Haley as he did so.

* * *

Readjusting his grip on the toolbox, Nathan knocked on the wooden bedroom door in front of him. He wiped the sweaty palm of his free hand on his pant leg as he waited for the door to open. He didn't know why but he felt anxious, he had never felt this way about a girl before but Haley James was no ordinary girl.

Opening the door, Haley poked her head out. "Oh, hey, Nathan", she said, taking in his appearance. He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a plain white t-shirt that was tight around his muscular chest. "Hold on a second", she said closing her door again.

Nathan heard the unlatching of a chain and Haley opened the door again, letting him in. "You have a chain on your door?" He asked, laughing as he walked into her room.

"You can't protect me all the time, now can you?" she replied in a sassy tone as she closed the door behind them.

"No, I guess not", he smiled, looking down at his feet and scratching his eyebrow somewhat nervously. He looked up at her and saw her standing there looking back at him with her arms awkwardly folded across her chest. Breaking the silence that had suddenly surrounded them, he spoke up, "So, uh, where's this vent of yours?"

"Um, over there", she said, pointing to the corner of the room.

Nodding, Nathan headed to the particular corner and bent down to check it out. Sitting down on her king-sized bed, Haley watched him inspect the vent. She bit her lip at the sight of the muscles flexing under the thin white fabric of his shirt as he crouched down. "Um, Hales?" he called from his spot in the corner.

Shaking her head slightly, she answered, "Yeah?"

"There's nothing wrong with this vent, it's perfectly fine." He said, standing up and brushing his hands off. He turned around to face her with his hands on his hips.

"I know", she admitted with a guilty smile on her face, "I kinda used it as an excuse to get you up here so we could talk about what happened last night."

Smiling to himself, Nathan shook his head and walked over to the bed so he could sit down next to her. "You know, you didn' have to make up some lame excuse to talk to me, you could've just came right out and said it." he said, patting her knee and she shivered at the contact. Even the simplest of touches sent shivers throughout her entire body.

"I know. It wasn't you I was worried about. It as my father and all of his 'associates'. I mean, how would it look to them if they saw you come in my room for no apparent reason. Well, you are my bodyguard, but it's not like I could get in a whole lot of trouble by myself in my ro...", her rambling was cut off by Nathan's lips on hers.

Still somewhat shocked, Haley stayed motionless as he pulled away. She just stared at him, her eyes roaming the handsome features of his face. She managed to choke out, "What does this mean, Nathan?"

Running a hand through her beautiful blonde waves, Nathan smiled as he looked from her lips to her eyes. "I don't know, but I kissed you last night and I woke up wanting to do it again."

Bringing her hand up to cup Nathan's cheeks, Haley pulled his face to hers so their lips connected. He brought a hand up to her face to hold her chin between his thumb and forefinger and caught her lower lip between his teeth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tilted her head to the side to deepen the kiss.

Falling back onto the bed, Haley took Nathan with her so he was lying on top of her, pushing her body further into the soft mattress. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and she gasped, gripping the fabric of his shirt that was covering his shoulder blades. She relved in the fact that she could feel his entire body pressing against hers, his weight was no bother to her.

Feeling her become more confident in what she was doing, Nathan let his tongue retreat back into his own mouth which was quickly followed by hers. She threaded her fingers through his dark hair and pulled him closer, pouring as much passion into the kiss as possible. He scraped his teeth along the sensitive tissue of her tongue, causing her to grip and pull at his hair.

Groaning at the sensation of her dainty fingers tugging at his scalp, he repeated his earlier action of running his teeth over her tongue, this time receiving a moan from her which was quickly swallowed by his own lips. Her fingertips travelled across his cheeks, down the chords of his thick, muscular neck to squeeze his strong shoulders as his tongue came out to tangle with hers.

Breaking the kiss, Nathan trailed his lips down her neck. "Um, Nathan?" She all but gasped as he ran his tongue along her pulse point.

"Hmm?" He mumbled against the smooth skin of her neck.

"I, uh, I've never really done this." Haley muttered nervously.

Lifting his head up, Nathan looked at her. "Never done what?" He asked, bringing his hand up to tuck a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"You know... sex", she stated, whispering the last part.

Chuckling, Nathan rolled off of Haley, onto his side next to her. He propped up his elbow and rested his head in his hand, looking at her. "Um, Hales, this isn't... sex", he said, whispering the last part, teasing her.

"Shut up!" She laughed, hitting him on the arm.

"No, but, seriously...", he said, catching her hand in his and bringing it to his lips so he could kiss her palm. "This isn't about sex with me. I would never push you to do anything that you aren't ready for. I just find you so damn sexy." He stated, rubbing a strand of hair between his thumb and forefinger.

"You're not so bad either", she smiled, wrapping her hand around the back of his neck and pulling him in for a sweet kiss. Before the kiss could intensify, she pulled back, resting her forehead against his. "I wanna know everything about you." She whispered against his lips.

Rubbing his hand down Haley's cheek to rest on the side of her neck, Nathan took a good look at her. "Ask away", he commanded, rolling her earlobe between his thumb and forefinger.

A big smile broke out across her face and she began to think of a question. "What's your favorite color?" She asked.

"Blue", he answered without hesitation. "But not navy blue or baby blue, more of a royal blue."

"What's your middle name?"

Laughing a little, he responded, "Coincidentally, my middle name is actually Royal."

"When's your birthday?" she questioned further.

"July 25th"

"What do you want for your birthday?" she asked with a childish glint in her eye.

"You", he answered without missing a beat, quickly wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her to him. Before she knew it she was laying on top of him with her lips sealed with his.

* * *

Smiling to himself, Nathan closed the door as he exited Haley's room. He looked up from his feet and saw Owen standing right in front of him. "Oh, Owen, hey", Nathan said, somewhat surprised to see him up there.

"Hey, man, what are you doing in there?" Owen asked, pointing to Haley's closed door.

"Oh, I was just fixing the heating vent", the younger man explained, motioning to the tool box in his hand.

Leaning closer, Owen smelled the other man, he got a whiff of Haley's perfume and shook his head knowingly. "What the hell are you doing?" Nathan laughed, straightening out his shirt.

The older man rolled his eyes and pulled Nathan into a nearby empty room. "I saw you and Haley last night, out by the gazebo", before Nathan could protest, Owen continued, "Listen, I'm not here to reprimand you, you're a grown ass man. But here's the thing, Haley's not, she's a teenager, Jimmy James' teenager to be exact. All I'm saying in be careful because if anybody but me finds out, you're done for."

Taking in what Owen said, Nathan paused for a second before he spoke, "I won't hurt her."

"That's good", the older man said clapping a hand onto his back, "but you need to watch out for yourself too."

Giving him a small smile, Owen left the room. Nathan leaned his head back against the wall and sighed, this was gonna be harder than he thought.

**Hope you liked it.**


	6. The Quiet Things No One Ever Knows

**Hola! I'm so so so sorry that it took me this long to update. I was suffering form a severe case of writer's block. I think the next chapter will be put up faster because I basically have it planned out, but I'm not making any promises.**

**Chapter 6: The Quiet Things No One Ever Knows**

_A Month Later..._

Sitting on the edge of Haley's bed, Nathan looked down at the Algebra book in his lap. He scratched his head as he read the problem. _If train A left Chicago at 5:00 pm going 150 miles per hour and train B left New York at 4:30 pm going 175 miles per hour, at what time will the two trains intersect? _Biting on the cap of the pen in his hand, his eyebrow's knitted in confusion at he tried to comprehend the equation.

He felt the mattress dip behind him and a traitorous shiver ran through his body as he felt Haley catch his earlobe between her teeth. "C'mon Hales", he said, trying his best to shrug her off, "If I'm gonna help you study for your algebra test, I'm gonna have to figure this problem out."

Removing the book from his lap and taking its place, Haley wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck. "This stuff is useless. Can you honestly tell me that you have used this in your everyday life?" she asked, playing with the small hairs at the nape of his neck

"Haley, you know that's not fair, I work for a drug dealer. I want so much more for you." He revealed sincerely, resting his hands on her hips.

Letting his word sink in, she smiled at this wonderful man sitting in front of her. That night a month ago had changed her life for the better and she doesn't know what she would do if he didn't come into her life. "Where did you come from?"

He laughed at her random question, "What do you mean?" he asked, giving her and odd look.

"You're, like, the most amazing guy I have ever met. You're sweet, funny, charming and extremely good looking." she said, causing him to smile and look down somewhat embarrassed. "How did you end up in this shitty situation?" she wondered, combing back the hair above his ear with her nails.

"Now, I wouldn't exactly call this a shitty situation." he tried to reason, running his hands up and down her sides.

"Nathan, you work for a drug dealer. How can you possibly think this is _not_ a shitty situation?"

He looked down at her shoulder where her hair landed in natural waves. He gently pushed back the strands of hair so they were now falling down her back. "It brought me to you", he whispered, looking up to meet her eyes.

Haley could have sworn that she melted right then and there. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach and her heart practically beat out of her chest. She felt a warm blush creep up her chest and within seconds her lips were on his.

Wrapping an arm around her waist, Nathan twisted around so now Haley was laying underneath him. He brought his other hand up to cup her cheek as he slanted his mouth over hers, deepening the kiss. Her hand moved up his chest and around his neck to the back of his head. She clenched his hair between her fingers as his tongue swirled around hers.

His hand that was resting on her neck moved lower so his fingertips could run over the chords of her neck. Detaching his lips from hers, he brought his mouth down to follow the trail of his fingers. She gripped the back of his neck and let out a breathy moan as she felt his teeth scrape over her pulse point, quickly followed by his tongue.

Wandering lower, his hands found the strap to the tank top she was wearing and moved it down so his lips could attach to her collarbone. She felt a sudden urge to feel close to him so she wrapped his legs around his waist and pulled his lower body flush against hers.

Running her hands down his chest, Haley wrapped them around his middle and squeezed the muscles of his back as he continued to suck on her hot skin. His mouth found her again as his hands moved down her sides to stroke her stomach through her t-shirt. He moved his hands a little higher until his thumbs were stroking the underside of her breasts.

At that moment, Nathan knew they were on the brink of a big step in their relationship, but he didn't want to push it so he removed his hands from her body and planted them on the bed to support his weight.

Nathan felt Haley pull away and he opened to eyes to find her looking up at him with heavy-lidded eyes and kiss-swollen lips. Sensing his hesitation, she grabbed one of his hands in her own, bringing it to her lips. She kissed the tips of each digit before she ran them down her neck to her chest.

Looking up at him, she whispered, "It's okay, I want you to". Nathan thought he was about to swallow his tongue as he saw her place his hand over her supple breast. He looked from his hand to her eyes which held an indescribable glint.

Haley pulled him down by the back of his neck and their lips connected again. He squeezed her heaving chest gently as her tongue found its way into his mouth. She dug her nails into the muscles of his shoulder blades at the feeling of his hand kneading her breast through her shirt.

She released the moan that bubbled in her throat as his masculine hand massaged her chest. The sensation running through her was overwhelming and she couldn't help but think how it would feel to have his naked skin pressed up against hers. At that thought, she lifted her hips off the bed to gyrate against his. Letting his free arm snake around her waist, he held her lower body flush against his and pushed it back down so she was caught between the soft mattress and his hard body. She felt his arousal pressing into and immediately felt her body temperature rise.

Moving her hands down to his waist, Haley tugged at the hem of his t-shirt. Nathan pulled back and rose to his knees, grabbing the bottom of his shirt and pulling it over his head. Her eyes fell on his perfectly sculpted upper body and she unconsciously licked her lips. She reached a finger up and ran the nail across the crevices between each chiseled ab before scratching down the fine line of hair that led underneath his jeans.

Bending down, he captured her lips with his as she held onto the bare muscles of his back. He brought both hands up to the sides of her head and tilted it to the side to slant his mouth over his, intensifying the kiss. She felt his back muscles flex under her grip as he continued to kiss her.

Kissing his way across her cheek, Nathan caught Haley's earlobe between his lips. "Nathan", she gasped breathlessly as he sucked on the sensitive tissue then continued to scraped his teeth along it. She slid her hands down the slick skin of his back so her fingertips could dip below the waistband of his jeans.

Feeling her gentle fingers at the top of his ass, he felt a jolt shot straight to an already throbbing part of his anatomy. He broke the contact between his lips and her skin and rolled off of her, onto his side next to her.

"What's wrong?" Haley asked, somewhat short of breath as she turned on her side to look at him.

He brought his hand to his forehead and sighed, looking up at the ceiling. "I just need a minute." She began to move away before he caught her hand with his. He brought his other hand to the side of her neck and she looked down at a spot on the comforter. "Hey", he whispered, running his thumb along the shell of her ear, willing her to look at him. When she did, he gave her a smile that could knock the breath right from her lungs. "You are amazing", he reassured, looking down at her lips then back up to her eyes. "You have no idea what you do to me."

She closed her eyes and smiled at his words before opening them and giving him a smile. "I think I do", she giggled, glancing at his pants.

"C'mere", he laughed, pulling her down so she could cuddle into his side. He kissed the top of her head as she rested it on his chest.

Closing his eyes, Nathan let Haley's warm breath against his skin and the feeling of her tracing invisible shapes on his chest calm him.

* * *

Straining the teabag into her tea, Haley looked down into the mug and let her thoughts travel to Nathan. The way his lips moved against hers and the way his hands felt roaming her body. She felt a slight blush rise onto her chest and cheeks and let a small smile spread across her lips.

Strong arms wrapped around her waist and a sexy voice whispered in her ear. "What's got you blushing?" Turning around, Haley found Nathan with that confident, sexy smirk of his.

She looked back over her shoulder around the empty kitchen to make sure they were alone before she turned back to him. Running her hands up his chest, she responded, "Well, your hands and your lips, among other things." She smiled, glancing south.

Nathan was about to lean down and kiss her before he heard heavy footsteps come from down the hall. He moved to the other side of the island quickly before the other parties could even enter the kitchen as she pretended to busy herself with her cup of tea.

A moment later, Jimmy James walked into the kitchen, two of his lackeys behind him. Haley looked up and fained surprise as she saw him. "Oh, hi, Daddy", she said with a smile.

"Hi, darling", Jimmy responded, walking up to her and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Oh, Bub, what happened to your neck?" he asked, noticed a purplish blotch on her skin.

She immediately began to panic and tried her best to shrug it off. "Oh, nothing, just burned myself with a curling iron." Nathan opened the fridge and pretended to rummage through it to hide his light laugh at her completely unoriginal excuse.

The two goons shared a curious look that, luckily, went completely unnoticed by Jimmy. "Try to be careful, Sweetie." he said, walking over to the coffee machine.

"I will, promise", she answered as she looked at Nathan who was giving her a knowing smirk.

Without even knowing it, Jimmy interrupted their private moment when he began to say, "So, Nathan, I'm glad you're here."

"Why is that, Sir?" Nathan asked, closing the fridge with a water bottle in his hand.

Turning around and leaning back against the counter, the older man answered, "Well, it turns out that I have to make a trip to Costa Rica and I thought that you and Haley would accompany me, along with other people, of course."

"Sounds great"

"But, you know, Nathan this would be primarily business for you. I will be tied up most of the time with _negotiations_ and stuff like that so I'll need you to keep an eye on Haley."

"Oh, Dad, can Brooke come?" Haley chimed in from her stop on one of the stools that surrounded the island.

Laughing, Jimmy looked down into his coffee. "I knew that was coming and yes, she can come, but for that week or so I'm assigning Owen to watch after Brooke. It's some place new and two teenage girls would be two much for Nathan to handle on his own. Those two can get pretty wild." He said to Nathan before sticking his head in the fridge looking for cream.

"Oh, I bet", the younger man responded, shooting a sly smile over at Haley which didn't go unnotived by Jimmy's "workers". She blushed and looked down at her tea which caused her hair to act like a curtain and fall in front of her face.

Pouring some cream into his coffee, Jimmy walked to the doorway of the kitchen. "I'm glad everything is settled. You better start packing, we leave in a couple of weeks."

Nathan took a minute to think about it. A week alone with Brooke, Owen, and most importantly, Haley. This was going to be good.

* * *

** I hope you all liked it. Reviews LOVE.**


	7. Near Wild Heaven

**A/N: Yes, I'm alive! LOL, I know I told you all that this chapter would be up faster but I did have trouble with the first part, I hope you all forgive me due to the fact that this chapter is somewhat longer than my usual updates. Sorry again for the long wait and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Someone asked me if Brooke knew that Haley's dad was a drug dealer and the answer to that is yes. Brooke does know that Haley's father is a drug dealer and it really doesn't bother her. You know that friend that you would trust with anything, well Brooke is that friend to Haley.**

**Chapter 7: Near Wild Heaven**

_Two weeks later..._

"I was reading on the plane that Costa Rica has some of the most beautiful beaches in the world." Brooke said, fiddling with the Chanel sunglasses that sat on the top of her head. Nathan, Haley, Brooke and Owen were all walking through San Jose Airport, they had just gotten out of the airplane and were headed to the car that was waiting in the parking lot to drive them to the hotel.

"Wow, Brooke, you read?" Haley teased, turning around to smile at her friend who was walk behind her with Owen.

"Watch it, Tutorgirl", The brunette warned playfully, pointing a finger at her. Smiling, Haley turned around to find Nathan smiling back at her.

Walking out the automatic doors, the foursome simultaneously slipped on their sunglasses to block their eyes from the glaring Costa Rican sun. Out of the corner of his eye, Nathan saw a car barrelling down the street right as Haley was about to step off of the sidewalk.

Grabbing her hand, he pulled her hard against his body as the car sped past. "You okay?" He asked. In response, she simply nodded her head against his chest. "Alright", he whispered, rubbing her shoulder. Pulling away from her gently, he grabbed her hand, intertwined their fingers and led her to the waiting car. She looked down at their laced hands and bit her lip, tucking her hair behind her ears, suddenly realizing that this was their first public display of affection.

Noticing their joined hands, Brooke and Owen eyed each other. They smiled, happy that without Jimmy and his goons around, Nathan and Haley were both coming around to the feelings that were so obvious to their friends.

* * *

"Baby oil, Brooke? Seriously?" Haley asked as she noticed her friend pull out the small bottle from her beach bag. The four of them were on the beach, the girls laying out on padded chaise lounges and the guys were tossing around the football in front of them.

"What? I use this all the time when we lay out at home." The brunette defended, twisting the cap off of the bottle. "Don't worry, Hay, I never burn, you know that."

Rolling her eyes, Haley responded, "Brooke, the sun here is ten times hotter than the sun at home. Please put on some type of sun screen or I promise that you will be bitching about it to me later."

"Fine, Tutorgirl", Brooke sighed, "I'll put on some of this sipf 10."

"It's not spif, it's SPF", the blonde laughed, "Do you want me to do your back?"

Eyeing the two guys in front of them, Brooke answered, "No, I got a better idea." Following her friend's gaze, Haley saw Nathan and Owen throwing the football back and forth. She watched as Nathan drew back his arm to launch the pigskin in the direction of Owen. The muscles of his back flexing and stretching under the slick, tanned, taut skin that covered them. She also took in the way he bit into his lower lip and he sent the football ball flying towards the other man. She could only imagine if he would have that same expression when he pounded into her, her writhing beneath him.

"Are you okay?" Brooke asked, looking over at her friend who was blushing furiously and breathing heavily.

"Uh, yeah", she breathed, glancing quickly at Brooke.

"Alright", the brunette whispered before turning her attention back to the boys. "Oh boys!" she called, "Could you be a dear and come and help us with our backs?"

Glancing at each other, Nathan and Owen both shrugged before heading over to the girls. Owen took his place behind Brooke while Nathan did the same behind Haley.

Haley looked back at Nathan over her shoulder and handed him the sun screen. She heard him pop the cap off of the tube and squirt some of the substance into his hand. Reaching behind her neck, she untied the halter top to her bikini, but held her hand to her chest to keep her breasts from being exposed.

Looking up from the cream in his hand, Nathan was met with Haley bare back. He had to do everything in his power not to groan as he rubbed the lotion against her baby soft skin. His hands travelled up her shoulder blades, over her shoulders and across the flat planes of her upper chest. She brought her free hands up to his hands and held them there, lowering her face so she could kiss them softly.

Feeling her soft lips brush against his fingers, Nathan stood up quickly pulled Haley with him to hide his fast growing erection. "I think we're gonna head inside. We'll catch up with you guys later." Nathan informed Brooke and Owen before taking Haley's hand and heading towards the hotel.

"They were horny, right?" Owen asked, turning his attention from the receding couple to the beauty beside him.

"Hell, I'm horny just from watching them." She said, eyeing him playfully and all he could do was look down with a small smile.

* * *

Busting through the door to Haley and Brooke's hotel room, Nathan and Haley stumbled towards the bed, wrapped in a passionate embrace. He kicked the door close and picked her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist.

Falling back onto the bed under Nathan's welcome weight, Haley giggled as he sprinkled her face with playful, sloppy kisses. His hands threaded through her hair as his lips finally found hers and she arched her back, pressing her chest further up against his. Her own hands reached around her neck to untie the halter of her bikini top.

Her fingers dug into the muscles of his back as he slipped his tongue into tangle with hers. She squeezed him in between her thighs and, in response, pressed his hips harder against hers. "I need to feel you." she breathed, scraping her fingernails down to the small of his back to pull his lower body to hers, fully feeling him. He fought to suppress a groan as he felt the heat radiating through her bikini bottoms.

Bringing his hand to cover her bathing suit clad breast, Nathan took Haley's bottom lip in between his teeth and she let out breathy moan at the rough contact. He released the hold on her lip and trailed his mouth down her neck to the valley of her breasts. "Nathan", she moaned, catching her head between her hands.

Raising himself up on his propped up hands, he tried to control his erratic breathing as he looked down at the beauty below him. Her big brown eyes called out to him from behind heavy eyelids and he couldn't lie to himself any longer, he loved this girl. He watched her intently as she brought her hands up to her untied bikini top and slowly lowered it to reveal her full breasts.

The air escaped from his lungs as he watched her round breasts rise and fall with every heaving breath, her rosy nipples diamond hard and ripe for the taking. His eyes travelled up her body to meet hers and he saw an unrecognizable and intriguing fire burning within them. He brought his hand up to her face and trailing his fingers across her cheek to her lips. She instantly took the tip of his index finger into her mouth, scraping her teeth along the rough skin.

Removing his finger from the hot cavern of her mouth, Nathan dragged his fingers down the chords of her neck until they reached her vulumpuous chest. He captured Haley's lips between his and she moaned into mouth as he caught her nipple in the web between his thumb and index finger. Her hand came up to squeeze his bicep as he continued to knead her breast.

Tearing his lips away from hers, he moved them to his neck, scraping his teeth along the columns of her throat. She felt him kiss his way to her breast and she took in a shuddering breath in anticipation of what was to come. By the time he encased her nipple in his hot mouth, she was already writhing beneath him. Her hands flew to grip his head and she just about ripped his hair out when he bit down on the hardened nub.

"Do that again!" she commanded, digging her nails into the strong muscles of his shoulders and grinded her lower body against his. He hissed at the contrast of the dull pain of her nails and the pleasure of her pelvis and immediately complied with her demand and once again caught her nipple between his teeth. "Oh, God", she moaned, thrusting her hips up against his to feel him rubbing against her through his board shorts.

He took all of his weight off his arms and pressed her down into the mattress so he could feel her entire body as he continued to lavish her chest.

* * *

"All I'm saying is that was definitely a g-string, not a thong." Owen argued, looking over at Brooke who just laughed. They were walking down the hallway heading to their hotel rooms. He was wearing blue and green board shorts with his towel draped around his neck while she was still in her bikini with a flowing cover up dress over top of it.

"What were you doing looking at an old man's ass anyway?" Brooke countered, eyeing him with playful suspicion.

"C'mon. How could you have missed it? It was _right_ there!" He exclaimed, gesturing in front of him dramatically causing her to throw her head back in a hearty laugh.

Just as they were about to reach the rooms, they heard someone call from behind them. "Owen! Brooke!"

"Shit", Owen cursed under his breath and Brooke turned around to find her best friend's father approaching them.

"Papa James", She called back, trying her best to sound genuinely pleased that he had found them.

"Hello, Sweetie", he greeted as he reached them, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Owen", he nodded to his employee.

"How's everything going, Sir?" Owen asked, shaking his boss' hand.

"Very smoothly, thank you", the older man answered with a smile, straightening out his suit jacket. "Are you both enjoying yourself?" The two both nodded and smiled. "That's great", he said, clapping his hands together. "Do you know where my daughter is? I haven't seen her since we landed this morning."

Scratching her head and looking at Owen, Brooke responded, "She said that she wanted to catch a couple z's and take a shower before dinner. I'll go get her for you." She smiled turned towards the room, opening the door as little as possible as she entered.

Rounding the corner after the bathroom, Brooke found her best friend and her bodyguard locked in a passionate embrace. Haley was below Nathan, her legs wrapped around his waist and her fingers clutching his hair. While his face was buried in her chest as he rubbed his erection against the bedspread to alleviate the throbbing.

Hearing someone clear their throat, Haley jumped up and covered her chest as she saw her best friend staring at them. Nathan quickly sat up and turned around so he was now sitting in between her legs, looking at Brooke slightly disoriented and confused. The brunette grabbed his hand and pulled him off the bed before heading over to her friend.

"Brooke, what are you doing?" the blonde asked as Brooke came behind her and began to tie the halter of her bikini top.

"While you two were in here playing 'Who's your daddy?', your actual daddy is outside waiting to see his innocent little girl and it would be nice if he didn't find his innocent little girl half naked with her bodyguard." she explained, whispering the last part.

Nathan just watched the two girls scurrying to get ready with a goofy grin on his face. "You need to go!" Brooke barked at him, pointing to the door that connected the two hotel rooms while pushing Haley towards the other door.

"Wait", he whispered, taking her cheeks in his hands and pulling her in for a searing kiss. Brooke smiled and looked away as the two had their moment before hurrying Haley to her awaiting father.

* * *

Walking out to the outside pool area, Haley looked around. It was a little past midnight and it was completely empty. The waves can be heard crashing onto the beach in the distance and the reflection of the pool water danced along the wall of the hotel.

"So, do you think it's heated?" Nathan asked, walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist as he laid a kiss on the side of her neck. He slipped the fluffy robe she was wearing off her shoulders to reveal a pink and brown polka dot bikini.

Turning to smile at him, she kinked an eyebrow, "Why don't you go find out?". Giving her his infamous smirk, he walked around her and bent down at the edge of the pool to test the water. Walking up behind him, she lifted her foot and lightly pushed it into his lower back causing him to go tumbling forward into the pool. A couple of seconds later, he reappeared at the surface of the water, coughing lightly as he tossed his head to the side so that the water that was dripping from his hair wouldn't go into his eyes.

Watching Haley throw her head back in a hearty laugh, Nathan swam to the edge of the pool. "You think that's funny, do you?" he asked, running his hand over his wet hair.

She covered her mouth to hide her giggles, "Kinda", she said to keep a straight face but failing miserably. Walking closer to him, she reached her hand out to him, "Here, let me help you", she offered.

"Oh, no", he smirked, grabbing her outstretched hand and pulling her into the cool water as well. She resurfaced sputtering water in his face and he blinked to shield the droplets that were flying into his eyes.

"I'm gonna get you for that", she laughed, locking her arms around his neck as she jumped up to wrap her leg around his waist. Her laughter died on her lips as she saw the serious look he was giving her. "What?" she asked, scarping her nails along the back of her head.

Leaning forward, Nathan quickly covered Haley's lips with his own. He walked them over to the edge of the pool and gently pressed her back up against the cool tiles. She tilted her head to the side to deepen the kiss, allowing his searching tongue access. He braced his hands on the edge of the pool, one on either side of her head, as he pushed his hips against hers at the feeling of her teeth running along his tongue.

Letting out a moan, she caught his bottom lip in between her teeth as she scratched her nails along the hard muscles of his chest and stomach. He groaned and laid tiny pecks on her lips as he slowly pulled away. She opened her eyes to find him staring at her again as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "What's with you and these sudden staring fits?" she questioned, rubbing his earlobe between her thumb and forefinger.

Nathan brought his hand up to her cheek and brushed his thumb along her lips. He took a deep breath before he spoke, "I love you, Haley."

* * *

**There it is, I hope you liked and weren't too mad that I ended it with a cliffy. More to come...**


	8. The Desperate Kingdom of Love

****

A/N: I know I always say this but I'm really sorry for the reeeeeeeeealy long delay. School just started and I got a job at the local movie theater so I've also been busy with that (please don't kill me, lol). I'm glad you all LOVED the last chapter, that's kinda what I was aiming for, lol.

**Chapter 8: The Desperate Kingdom of Love**

_"I love you, Haley"_

It took several long moments for Haley even breathed, let alone think of a sensible response to his very recent confession. Blinking slowly, she looked into Nathan's eyes, "W-what?" she stammered, removing herself from his grasp.

"I love you", he laughed matter-of-factly, suddenly growing nervous at the way she kept backing away from him.

"No, you don't", she insisted, climbing out of the pool and wrapping a fluffy towel around her body tightly.

Getting out of the pool quickly, he followed close behind her as she walked at a fast pace to the hotel doors. "Haley!" he called. When she didn't stop, he grabbed her arm and spun her around so she was facing him. "What's wrong?" he asked in a low voice.

"You don't love me, you can't. So stop saying it." she demanded, yanking her arm from his grasp.

Nathan looked at her incredulously and noticed the unshed tears pooling in her downcast eyes. Taking her face in between his hands, he forced her to look at him. "Haley James, I want you to look into my eyes and honestly tell me that I am lying to you."

Haley sighed as she closed her eyes, letting the lingering tears slip down her cheeks. "Just leave it alone." she whispered sadly, grabbing a hold of his hands and removing them from her face.

Turning and walking toward the door to the hotel, she left him standing there, wondering why love had to be this difficult.

* * *

Walking into his hotel room, Nathan slammed the door behind him. He tossed himself on the bed as the door to the en suite bathroom opened. "Whoa, buddy. Easy with the merchandise." Owen laughed, following the steam out of the bathroom. He had a towel wrapped low around his waist and was drying his hair with the towel he had in his hand.

Noticing his friend laying there with his arm thrown over his face, Owen walked over to sit on the other bed. "What's the matter, Nate?"

"Me and my big, stupid mouth", he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What happened?"

"I told Haley that I loved her." Nathan admitted, sitting up on the bed.

"Is that supposed to be a good thing?" Owen asked, tossing the towel that he was using to dry his hair toward the bathroom.

"That's what I thought, but she freaked out and ran away."

Leaning forward, Owen patted his friends on the shoulder. "I'll tell you what, I'll talk to Brooke and see if I can get any intel on Haley for you."

"Thanks, man", Nathan responded, flopping back onto the bed and throwing his arms over his eyes like before. "'Cause I need my girl back."

* * *

_The next morning..._

Knocking on Haley and Brooke's hotel room door, Owen called, "Brooke, are you decent?"

"Never have been, never will be, but I have clothes on if that's what you mean." She responded and Owen opened the door.

"Is Haley in here?" he asked quietly, looking around the room before he entered.

Looking up from her nails that she was currently filing, she answered, "No, she went to get some chow with her pops. Why? What's up?"

Walking further into the room, Owen leaned back so he was partially sitting on the dresser. "So, I take that you haven't heard about the disaster that is Nathan and Haley?" he asked, folding his arms across his chest.

Her head shot up as she dropped the nail file onto the bed she was sitting on. "What happened with my Naley?", she all but demanded.

"Well, apparently, Nathan told Haley that he loved her and she totally flipped out."

"Well, why would he do that?!", she asked harshly.

Owen went to answer but then finally registered her question. "Wait, what?"

"Why the hell would Nathan tell her that he loved her?" she repeated, just as harshly.

Shaking his head in disbelief, he responded, "Um, maybe because it's the truth."

"I'm not saying that it's not the truth, honey", Brooke explained in a sugary sweet voice, as if she was speaking to a child, "I'm saying that he shouldn't have said that."

Looking perplexed and annoyed, Owen crossed his arms over his chest, "Why shouldn't he have told her?"

Sighing heavily, Brooke moved over a bit on the bed, "Come here", she said softly, patting the empty spot next to her. He complied with her request and walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. "You might not realize this, but Haley has a lot of underlying trust issues. Aside from her father and me, everyone that she has loved, I mean really _loved, _has disappeared in one way or another."

"I know that her mom died when she was a baby, but I wouldn't classify that as everyone."

Bringing her hand to her mouth in shock, she gazed at the large man in front of her. "You don't know about Noah and Christian?" she asked, her hand moving down rest over her racing heart.

"Who are Noah and Christian? What are you talking about, Brooke?" Owen questioned, growing increasingly anxious and agitated.

Taking a deep breath, Brooke began her story, "Did you know that Haley had two brothers?" she asked, when he shook his head she continued. "Well, she did, they were both older than her. Christian by fifteen years and Noah by three. When Haley was two, Noah was kidnapped from his nursery school. Jimmy had the whole NYPD out looking for him, even though all the cops knew Jimmy was bad news, they still felt it necessary to help him find Noah. Two weeks after the day he disappeared, his lifeless body was found in a dumpster in the meat packing district. It was obvious that it was a rival dealer who killed Noah. You see, there's a reason why Jimmy hires people like Nate to take care of Haley. Anyway, Christian was devastated at losing Noah. He couldn't stand to be in the same house as where his baby brother used to run around and play. That year, Christian packed his bags and moved out west and no one has heard from him since."

Running a hand over his face, Owen let out the breath he was holding throughout Brooke's story. "So, that's why she freaked out when Nathan told her he loved her?"

"Mhm", Brooke responded, nodding her head.

"Wow", he breathed, "I need to talk to Nate." She nodded in agreement and watched him stand up and head to the door that adjoined their rooms.

* * *

Hearing a rapping at the door, Haley looked up to see who it was but looked back down at her magazine when she saw Brooke skipping towards the door. "Hey, Brooke". Haley's head snapped up at the all too familiar voice. "Is she here?" he asked in a low voice.

Brooke gave him a quick nodded before backing up slightly to address Haley. "Hey Hay, um, Owen mentioned something about a hot tub and/or down in the spa. And you know I'm not one to pass up a shirtless, possibly even naked Owen. Alright? Okay, see ya, bye." She rushed out the last part before throwing Nathan a quick wink and skirting out of the room.

Slowly stepping into the room, Nathan closed the door behind him. "What are you doing here?" Haley asked harshly shutting the magazine in her hands.

"I need to talk to you Haley." he said, walking closer to her.

Before he could get any closer, she jumped off the bed. "I have nothing to say to you." she spat, moving to brush past him.

He grabbed her arm and spun her around quickly so she was facing him. "What the hell is your problem?" he hissed lowly, "I tell you I love you, put my heart on the line and you stomp on it. You know, I thought you felt the same way. I thought I felt it when you kissed me but I guess I was wrong. I guess you're just not capable of loving someone the way I love you."

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about", she seethed, yanking her arm out of his grasp. He stood there as she headed to the bathroom door behind him.

"Is this about your brothers?" he asked in a whisper, watching her retreating figure. The question stopped her dead in her tracks.

Haley slowly turned around, "How do you know about them?" She breathed

Walking towards her, Nathan spoke, "Haley, it's okay." He went to brush a piece of hair from her face but her hand quickly came up to swat his away.

"Don't you dare talk about them! You have no right!" She screamed, repeatedly smacking him in the chest.

Grabbing her wrists, he pushed her forward so his body trapped hers against the wall. "Listen to me!" he shouted over her tirade. She was quiet and he spoke, "I know people have hurt you in the past. I know they've left you but I'm not them. I won't do that. I'll be here for as long as you need me. I'll never leave you and I'll never stop loving you." He let go of one of her wrists and brought his hand down to brush away the few tears that escaped her eyes. "Come here, baby", he whispered.

Swallowing the sob that rose in her throat, Haley let Nathan's lips cover hers. The hand that was still gripping her wrist loosened and moved to to lace his fingers with hers. She closed her eyes as he continued to kiss her and let the remaining tears fall. She let her hand snake around his body to grip the muscles of his back. "I love you", she breathed against his lips.

He pulled back slightly and brought his hand up to cup her tear-stained cheek. "Hales", he said gently, looking down to her lips then back to her eyes. "I don't want you to feel obligated to say that just because I said it to you."

"Oh, Nathan", she whispered, letting her soft fingertips brush over his stubbled cheek. "I do love you. I think I loved you from the first moment I saw you, I was just too scared to admit it.

Letting a bright smile spread across his face, Nathan lowered his face to hers. "Good", he laughed, closing his mouth around her smiling lips.

* * *

"Are you sure this is okay? I mean I can stay in here with you if you want." Haley asked Brooke as she stuffed some overnight necessities into a small piece of luggage.

"Are you kidding me? You and Owen switching rooms is a genius idea. You get some alone time to make up or make out with Nathan, which ever you choose, and I get to know my hunk of choice better." Brooke answered with a nonchalant shoulder shrug.

They heard a knock and they both turned to see Owen opening the door that connected to the two hotel rooms. He walked in the room carrying his suitcase as Nathan leaned against the door frame. "Hey roomie", Brooke sing-songed, bouncing up to Owen. He gave her a somewhat shy smile and placed his bag on the floor next to his bed.

"You ready, baby?" Nathan asked from the doorway. Haley looked up at him and smiled, he looked so cute standing there in his navy blue basketball shorts and plain white t-shirt, smiling down at her like she was the only woman in the world.

"Yeah", she breathed, picking up her overnight bag and heading to where he was standing.

* * *

"This is nice", Haley breathed against Nathan's bare chest. They were both laying on the queen sized bed, Haley pulled close to Nathan's side.

Pressing his lips against her forehead, he smiled. "Yeah, it's gonna be amazing waking up in your arms." He said, running his fingers along her slender neck with the hand that was wrapped around her body.

"Well, I actually meant not worrying about being caught with our pants done, but you know, you have a point too." She looked up at him with a devilish smile on her face.

He brought his hand to her stomach and began attacking her with tickles."You think you're so funny, don't you?" he asked as he watched her body spasm with laughes. His hands came to a halt as one of them head south. "Speaking of pants being down", he whispered against her ear as one of his hands untied the string of her pajama pants.

The breath caught in Haley's throat as Nathan's hand left her pants and slipped under her tank top. He kissed his way down her cheek to her lips as he rolled on top of her and settled himself in between her legs. She opened her mouth and allowed his searching tongue access as her arms wound around his waist. He couldn't help the groan that escaped his throat as he felt her blunt fingernails dig into his lower back and her talented mouth sucking on his tongue. "Touch me", she breathed against his lips, arching her back off the bed so her chest rubbed against his.

He tentatively placed one of his hands over her right breast as he reattached his lips to hers. She moaned lightly into his mouth as her hand came up to cover his. He felt his hand being guided downward and he broke their kiss, looking into her eyes as his hand whispered down her stomach to the top of her pajama pants. "Here", she whispered as she lead his hand under the waistband of her panties to rest on her sensitive mound.

"Hales", he said in a weak objection.

She buried her hand in his hair to bring his face closer to hers. "Please Nathan", She panted lowly, letting her warm breath engulf him.

Nathan felt his resolve deteriorating, there was no way he could resist this beautiful girl in front of him. He lowered his head quickly and covered her lips with his as he let his middle finger dip into her warm, wet folds. She moaned loudly into his mouth and clutched his back harder. His lips dettached from hers and a hiss escaped his lips at the sharp pains coming from the small of his back.

Throwing her head back against the pillows, Haley clenched her eyes shut as her breathing became even more ragged. "More", she gasped, moving one of her hands to claw at his forearm.

"I don't know, Hales, you're really tight. I don't want to hurt you or anything." He protested, resting his weight on one of his forearms which was next to her head.

Cupping his cheek in her palm, she said softly, "This feels amazing, there is no way you could ever hurt me."

He smiled at her kind words and gave her a sweet kiss on her lips. He looked her deep in the eyes as she took in a deep breath, preparing herself for the pleasure that was to come.

Nathan bit his lip and thrust a second finger into her. Her mouth fell open in a mute moan and her eyes widened at the sensation she was experiencing. He began moving his fingers in and out of her and in turn, she began to grind her hips against his hands. "Nathan!" she screamed as her eyes rolled back into her head.

* * *

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?" Owen groaned as he covered his ears with yet another pillow.

"Oh, grow up", Brooke huffed, rolling her eyes.

Sitting up in bed quickly, Owen looked over at Brooke, "I don't know how your little perverted mind works but I prefer not to hear someone who I look at like my baby sister scream and moan for one of my best friends."

"You're being a little over dramatic." Brooke said, rolling over on her side to look at him on the other bed.

_"Oh my god, Nathan, don't stop!"_

"Okay, maybe you're right", she gave in, groaning and covering her ears as well.

Swinging his legs over so he was sitting on the edge of the bed, he faced Brooke. "Alright, we have two options: We can go knock on the door and tell them to shut the hell up or we can crank that air conditioner so we don't hear a thing."

Looking over at the door then back at each other, they answered simultaneously, "Air conditioner."

Owen threw the comforter off his body and walked to the wall unit. He popped open the control panel and and went to go turn the cool air to the highest power possible when the knob snapped off. "Shit", he cursed under his breath.

"Okay, Owen, I think that's a little to cold." she said, coming up to stand next to him. "What did you do?!" she asked as she noticed the broken knob in his hands.

"I didn't do anything! I went to go twist the knob and it snapped off."

A shiver ran through Brooke's body as the freezing air quickly filled the room. "I'm gonna call the maintenance guy." she said, rubbing her arms. She walked over and sat on the bed reaching for the hotel phone on the bedside table. She dialed the number and an automated voicemail answered.

Hearing her slam down the phone, Owen looked over at her, "What's wrong?"

"The stupid repair man can't get here until tomorrow. Did you happen to bring any hoodies or long sleeved shirts?" she asked, looking up at him.

"No, I wasn't planning for cold weather."

"Yeah, me neither." She shrugged and crawled back into bed, "I guess we'll just have to deal with it."

"Brooke, I'm sor-"

"No, it's fine, Owen, just go to bed."

Guilt wracked his body as he climbed into his bed. Brooke was facing away from him and he could she her petite body shaking with violent shivers. "Brooke", he said her name so softly she almost didn't hear it over the sound of the air conditioner. She rolled over to see him holding up his blankets for her. "Come here."

A smile spread across her face as she got up from her bed and crawled into his. Her body was tight against his body, her back to his chest. He ran his large hand up and down her upper arm trying to chase the goosebumps away. She let out a content sigh as his strong arm wrapped around her waist and pull her flush against his body.

"Is this better?" He asked, his warm breath dancing along her neck. Her body trembled at the sensation and she nodded her head. "Are you sure because you're still shivering?" he questioned, concerned as he nuzzled his nose against her ear.

"It's not from the cold." She whispered, smiling contently.

* * *

Letting her head fall back on the pillow, Haley struggled to catch her breath. "Nathan, that was amazing." She huffed, stroking her hand across his rough cheek.

"I know", he smiled, smoothing the hair away from her forehead. His hands rested softly on the top of her head as he leaned his head down leaving small, lingering kisses on her soft lips.

"Promise we'll stay like this forever", she breathed against his mouth.

Nathan ran his gentle fingertips down the chords of her neck as he looked from her eyes to her lips and back to her eyes. "I promise you, baby." He lowered his face to hers and continued to move his lips against hers. His tongue slipped into her mouth as he felt her small hands move to the front of his pajama pants. The breath caught in his throat as her delicate fingers began to undo the drawstring at the waistband of his pants. "Hales, W-what are you doing?"

Her hand dipped below the waistband. "I'm returning the favor", Haley said, smiling deviously as she gripped his arousal in her hand. "Now roll over", she commanded, pushing lightly on his shoulder until he complied with her.

Rolling onto his back, Nathan let out a heavy breath, "You don't have to do this, Haley."

"I know", she said, gripping the side of his pants and yanking them down his muscular thighs, "but I want to."

She swung her legs over his body so she was straddling his thighs. Gripping his manhood in her hand, she grinding her hips in time with her strokes. "If you keep this up, I won't last much longer." He groaned, bring one hand up to clench his hair between his fingers, the other, moving to guide her hips.

Bending over him so her hair formed a curtain around his face, she licked a path around his mouth. "I'm planning on it", she breathed, speeding up her hand. He clenched his fist in her hair and forced her face against his. Her lips were crushed against his and he thrust his tongue into her mouth as she brought him closer to the edge.

"Ugh, Haley, I'm gonna-", before he could finish his sentence, he groaned loudly as he exploded all over her hand. As his eyes came back into focus, he saw Haley bring her hand up to her lips and lick the sticky substance from her fingers. In an instant, he felt himself become hard again. "Jesus, Haley", he groaned, bucking his hips.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"You have no idea what you do to me." He smiled, flipping her onto her back and attacking her with tickles and kisses.

* * *

**I hope you will cut me _some _slack on the long wait since this chapter is exponentially longer than my usual chapters. Tell me what you think! **


	9. Just Watch the Fireworks

**Yet again, I'm sorry its so late. I've been working 5 days a week and I just graduated and I was busy with stuff I had to do before school ended. Oh and I got prom queen. No joke. I was so stoked. It's not often that a chubby girl wins prom queen lol.**

**Chapter 9: Just Watch the Fireworks**

"Are you sure you have to go?" Haley pouted from her place on her queen sized bed as she watched Nathan placing clothes in his duffel bag. They had arrived home from Costa Rica the previous week and had been attached at the hip ever since.

"Yeah, I'm sure. But I won't be far, I'll only be in Manhattan and it's only just gonna be for a weekend." Nathan reassured as he zipped up his bag and tossed it on the floor.

Crawling towards the edge of the bed where he was standing, Haley wrapped her arms around his neck. She took his earlobe in between her teeth and whispered, "If you stay I promise to make it worth your while." She pulled back and smiled up at him before pushing her lips up to meet his.

He gripped her hips tightly and pulled back slightly. "C'mon, Hales, you're really making this hard." he sighed, half-heartedly as he laid a small kiss on her lips, looking lovingly at her face the whole time.

Walking Nathan backwards until his back hit the wall, she scraped her fingernails down his hard stomach over the gray t-shirt he was wearing. "I think I'm making something else hard." She let out in a sexy whisper as she trailed her hand lower to cup the crotch of his pants.

The breath hitched in his throat and he felt himself harden immediately. He grabbed her wrists and turned her around so she was the one pressed against the wall. Pinning her hands abover her head, Nathan let out an uneven breath that enveloped her face. "You like that you do this to me, don't you?" He asked in a low, husky voice as he pushed his lower body firmly against hers. "That you make me hard and ready for you." He pressed his hips harder against hers so there was no space between his hips, her hips and the wall, causing her to let out a loud moan.

Nathan had never talked dirty to her before and she was growing to like it more and more with every passing second. Bringing one of his hands to her face, he pressed a slender finger to her lips to quiet her. "Shh, baby. You don't want your daddy to hear you moaning for me, do you?"

She brought her hand up to fist in his hair. "Nathan, please", Haley pleaded, pulling his face towards hers. Her lips devoured his as he moved his hands to the back of her thighs and hoisted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and gasped loudly at the sensation that the new position provided.

He began laying a trail of light kisses down her neck as his hands fell to the button of her jeans. Just as he was about to slip the button through the hole...

Knock, knock, knock...

"Shit", Nathan muttered as he let Haley slide down the wall. "I'm coming!" He called to whoever was in the hallway.

"I wish I could say the same for me." She huffed under her breath as she straightened her shirt. She watched as Nathan bent down to pick up his suitcase and then turn to look at her. "Call me when you get there?" she asked, pulling him to her by the front of his shirt.

"Of course", he answered, leaning down to lay a soft kiss on her lips. "I love you, baby."

"I love you too, Nathan Scott." She whispered, giving him one last kiss before he turned to leave the room.

* * *

Walking through NYPD's 81st precinct, Nathan took a deep breath as he reached the office of his Captain. He kncoked then opened the door slowly. Brian Durham was sitting as his desk ruffling through police reports. "Nice to see you, Nathan. Take a seat." He said not looking up from the paperwork.

He sat down in front of the desk and waited for his superior to speak. "How are things going with Jimmy?" Whitey asked, closing the manilla folder and shoving it in a drawer.

"Not as well as expected." Nathan answered nervously. "He assigned me to watch his daughter."

Slamming his fist on his desk, Whitey stood up. "God damnit, Scott! I assigned you to take down North America's biggest drug lord and you're babysitting that fucking brat!" Nathan felt his fists clench in anger as he listened to his boss insult the girl he loved. "You leave me no choice, Nathan."

Nathan watched as Brian picked up the phone that was on his desked and dialled an extension. "Wilkenson? It's Captain Durham. I need you to organize a raid on the James' Hampton estate..."

As soon as the words left the older man's lips, Nathan jumped up. "You can't do that! Owen and I are close, we'll find something!"

"You've been there for six God damned months and haven't accomplished anything! Get out of my office, Scott." Whitey bellowed.

* * *

Running onto the crowded sidewalks of Manhattan, Nathan whipped out his cell phone and quickly dialled Owen's number. The rings seem to go by so slowly as he waited anxiously form Owen to answer his phone. "Hi, you've reached Owen, I can't come..."

"Fuck!" Nathan cursed as he hung up then scrambled to dial Haley's number.

"Hey hotstuff", Haley answered with a giggle. She was definitely with Brooke.

"Haley, baby, listen. Are you with Owen?" Nathan asked hurriedly.

"Yeah, he's driving me and Brooke to the mall. He does a good job of watching over us but I'm miss my sexy..."

"Focus, Haley!" Nathan yelled into the phone. "Give your phone to Owen. I need to talk to him."

Haley looked at the phone strangely then handed it to Owen stating, "It's Nathan."

"Hey man, what's going on?" Owen asked into Haley's phone.

"Owen, listen to me! Nathan shouted, hailing a cab. "Captain called in a raid. I know this goes against all we believe in but you have to back and warn Jimmy."

"Nathan, I can't..."

"You have to do it. Think about what's gonna happen to Haley and Brooke. I'm be there in a half in hour. When I get there, you take Brooke and I'll take Haley and we have to get as far away as possible."

"Okay", Owen answered reluctantly before hanging up the phone.

Taking a sharp U-turn, Owen headed back to the house. "What the hell are you doing, Owen?"

"Nathan's been tipped off. We have to go home and warn your dad."


	10. The Hero Dies in This One

**A/N: Yet again, I am extremely sorry for the long wait. Some of my best friends were going off ****to college and I wanted to spend as much time with them as possible. I'm gonna try to update this more frequently. I'm not making any promises because my classes are extremely intense this year. But yeah, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 10: The Hero Dies in This One**

Bursting into the front foyer of the James' estate, Nathan looked around frantically, calling, "Haley! Haley, where are you?!" Suddenly, she appeared at the top of the stairs and began walking down them way too casual for Nathan's liking.

"Nate, what's going..." was all she got in before he grabbed her arm and dragged her back up the stairs. "Ow, Nathan, you're hurting me."

"What the hell are you thinking, Haley?! I told you to get ready to leave and here you are lounging around in your pajamas." he said as he hauled her into her room and slammed the door.

"Relax, baby, Daddy's people get 'tipped off' all the time and it always turns out to nothing." Haley whispered as she slipped her hand around his waist to slide into the back pocket of his jeans.

Yanking her hand out of his pocket, he roughly grabbed her face between his hands. "Listen to me, Haley. This is happening. The police are coming get your father. And you", he added softly, stroking her cheek with his thumb, "will be taken away too."

Haley gave him a cynical look. "Why are you so sure about this?"

"I just am." he said, backing up slowly, not wanting to look her in the eyes. Hearing Jimmy yelling orders from the other room, he turned to her. "We have to go, NOW!" He grabbed her hand and lead her out of the room and down the stairs.

***

Nathan tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for everyone to reach the front foyer. Finally Jimmy and his right hand goon, Lou, entered much to Nathan's relief. "Okay, are we all here?" he asked looking around the small space. There were gardeners, maids, cooks, butlers and goons. "Okay, first thing's first..." he began before he was rudely interupted.

A big balding, middle aged man named Sonny stepped forward and put his hand on Nathan's chest. "Whoa, buddy, who made you head of secruity?"

"Well, you're doing a lousy job. If you were actually pay attention to what was going on instead of jerking off to porn all day, we wouldn't be in this fucking situation!" Nathan yelled in the man's face.

"You little prick." Sonny muttered before grabbing the collar of Nathan's shirt and raised his fist until he felt Jimmy's hand on his shoulder.

"Let the man talk, Sonny." Jimmy said in an all too calm voice.

Nathan gave Jimmy a grateful look before laying down his game plan. "Okay, everyone who is not directly involved, leave now." All the hired helped scurried out of the foyer leaving Nathan, Haley, Owen, Brooke, Jimmy and Jimmy's men.

Brooke looked questioningly at Owen. Reading her mind, he answered her silent question. "No, you stay here."

Looking around at the remaining people, Nathan continued, "Jimmy and Haley you are our priority. Lou, you take them and get out of here. All you men, pack up the 'product' and ship it out any way possible. Owen you take Brooke and I'll make sure that everything is set here." He felt Haley's eyes boring into his back when he mentioned that he would not be going with her.

"Nathan, can I talk to you in the kitchen for a minute?" Haley asked as calmly as she could muster. He nodded only know that her wrath was about to be unleashed.

***

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Haley whispered harshly, turning to face him once they entered the kitchen. "You can not stay here by yourself."

Sighing heavily, he approached her slowly. "Haley, listen, this is something I have to do. Just go with your father and please don't ask any questions."

She sighed, giving up as she wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest. Once she felt his arms encircle her body, she opened her mouth. "Is it okay if I ask you one question?" He laughed softly and pulled back to look at her .

"I guess one is okay." he replied with a small smile on his face.

She brought both of her hands up to his face to cup his cheeks and pulled his face down to meet hers. The kiss started off slow until he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her body flush against his. She allowed his searching tongue access as a single tear escaped from her eye.

He pulled back, leaning his forehead against hers as he waited for her to speak. With her eyes still closed, she whispered, "Can you promise me that you will be safe? That you'll come back to me in one piece?"

"I promise." he reassured her, kissing the tracks that the tears left on her cheeks.

Trying to lighten the mood, she laughed despite her tears. "Cause you know I don't wanna die a virgin and you're the only person can see myself having sex with."

He laughed slightly before his face turned serious. Bringing his hands up to hold the sides of her neck, he kissed her forehead before whispering against it, "I _will_ come back to you, I promise and when I do, I will do everything in my power to make you happy. And if that mean making sweet, passionate love to you", he said, emphasizing every adjective with a kiss somewhere on her face, "then so be it."

A sob escaped her mouth and she gripped his wrists as he wiped away her tears with his thumbs. "I need to stop crying or my dad will think you punched me." Haley laughed, referring to her swollen eyes.

"Are you alright?" Nathan asked, rubbing her upper arms.

"Yeah", she breathed before wiping her eyes one last time. "let's go."

And with that, both of them exited the kitchen into the foyer of people oblivious to their situtation. Brooke was immediately at Haley's side, rubbing her back soothingly as Haley looked up at her best friend hopelessly.

Nathan approached Jimmy and said, "Okay, Jimmy, you and Haley should get going."

"Okay, thanks, Nate. Come along Haley-Bop. It's time to go."

Haley turned to her best friend and pulled her into a gripping hug. "I love you, B. Davis." she whispered, tears springing to her eyes.

Hearing her best friend getting choked up, Brooke started to as well. "I love you too, Hay Jay." she said, rubbing her back.

She pulled away from the brunette and gave her a sad smile before heading over to Nathan. He hadn't expected her to approach him in front of everyone. He looked around slightly nervous before addressing her, "Be careful, kid, I'm not there to protect you." he laughed, half-heartedly.

Not caring who was around them, she leaned up and wrapped her arms around his neck. Although slightly shocked, he hugged her back. "I love you, Nathan Scott." she whispered, almost inaudibly. He just nodded, knowing that if he said something everyone else would see him.

As soon as she pulled back, she was whisked away by Lou and her father. They were followed by the rest of Jimmy's men, leaving only Nathan, Brooke and Owen in the foyer.

"Owen, you take Brooke and leave around back. Go the garage there's the BMW waiting in the with the keys in the iginition."

The taller man nodded and Brooke looked back and forth between them with a confused look on her face. "Wait, Nate, you're staying here?"

"Yeah", he said, looking down while shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"You can't! They're gonna arrest you!"

Owen put his around her, rubbing her shoulder comfortingly. "He'll be fine." he whispered to her. She looked up at him questioningly. "I promise."

Nathan heard screeching tire and hurried footsteps against the gravel of the horseshoe shaped driveway in the front of the house. "Go, go! Get out of here!" Nathan whispered quickly, hurriedly rushing them to the back door.

Once he heard the back door click, Nathan ran into the formal dinner that was connected to the foyer. Thinking on his feet, he messed up his hair and ruffled his shirt, to make it look like he had been running, before removing the gun that was strapped to his ankle.

There were several loud bangs on the front door. "FBI, open the door!". There were two more loud knocks before the door was busted open. Several men with bulletproof vests with guns drawn filed into the foyer followed by Captain Durham. Nathan entered the foyer as though as he had been running.

"What's going on, Scott?" Whitey asked, motioning for the men to lower their guns.

"I got here and I searched the house. Everyone was gone. Someone must've tipped them off." he panted, pretending to be winded.

"Someone or you?" the older man asked, slowly approaching the younger man.

Nathan looked at him questioningly. "Sir?"

Grabbing him by the collar, Whitey pulled Nathan up so they were face to face. "Just keep this in mind, boy. No one but myself knows that your little buddy, Owen, is undercover. I told them shoot to kill."

Nathan looked into incredulously into Captain Durham's eyes and suddenly realized that the police force was more corrupt than the people they were trying to put behind bars.

***

The abandoned warehouse located in the back of the James' estate looked like someplace that belonged in the projects of New York City. Owen grabbed Brooke's hand as he led her along side the old warehouse trying to find some way to get out of the estate. They heard many footsteps along the gravel and he put his finger to his lips, signaling for her to keep quiet.

The FBI agents walked slowly to the edge of the old warehouse with their guns drawn. Owen and Brooke tried to be as quiet as possible but her shoes slipped on a rock that went tumbling down the hill. "Show yourself! Put your hands up!" all the agents shouted.

Terrified beyond belief, Brooke grabbed Owen's arm tightly, holding on for dear life. He turned to her and nodded as they walked slowly into plain sight. "Listen, guys..." Before he could finish talking a gun shot rang out through the thick night air and Owen dropped to the ground, gasping sharply for breath. She immediately knelt beside him and noticed the hole in the chest of his shirt where blood was practically squirting out of.

"Leave the girl", she heard one of the agents muttered before they all marched away.

Tears sprung to her eyes as she wrapped her arms around him as best she could and she tried to pull his huge body into her lap. His breathing was shallow and hoarse. One of her hands moved around his body, not sure what to do, finally it rested on his cheel. "Owen, I don't know what to do." she sobbed, leaning her forehead down to touch his.

"There's nothing you can do, pretty girl." he rasped, bringing his bloody hand up to hold her face.

A heart-wrenching cry let her mouth as tears rolled down her cheeks and onto his face. "There has to be something I can do to make this better. Please, tell me what I should do. Please." she pleaded.

He looked into her eyes for a long second before he spoke. "Kiss me", he said, bringing two fingers up to his lips, "right here."

A small sob escaped from her mouth as she granted his request and touched her lips to his. She felt him reciprocate the kiss, his lips pressing weakly against hers before they went limp. At that moment, she broke down and let loose the most blood curdling as she wrapped her arms around his head and began rocking him back and forth.

The cry echoed through the open night air like a message saying that tonight, one heart was broken, another one lost.

***

**Don't hate me, lol. Reviews make me happy :)**

**Okay so the other day my friends and I were having one of those random ask each other anything converstaions, and one of my friends asked. "If you were given 6 months to live and you were still a virgin, would you ask some to have sex with you? If so, who?" I immediately thought of my immensely gorgeous friends, he's popular, a football player, homecoming king, etc.**

**Story Idea!!! lol**

**Okay, here are the details...**

**Title:** No One Here to Save Me  
**Pairing:** Nathan/Haley  
**Rating: **T-M  
**Summary: **Haley James was the average high school senior until, one day, she got the news that brought her world crashing down around her. With her time running out,  
she wants to give her best friend, Nathan Scott, something held sacred for her entire life. The question is, will he be willing to take it?

**Obviously, I'm not gonna start it now. I would have to plan it out and stuff and I hate starting a story before I finished another one, tell me what you think. :)**


	11. Who Will Survive

**A/N: I know, I know. You all want to kill me for keeping you waiting for this update but I really had no idea how to start this chapter. So lets not dwell in the past lol. Onto the story! I know you guys will love this chapter, some angst and romance and its a pretty good length, enjoy!**

**Chapter 11: Who Will Survive and What Will Be Left of Them**

Moving very slowly, Nathan moved through the woods where he had sent Brooke and Owen not too long ago. He was very conscious of the loud crunching of dry leaves beneath the heavy souls of his shoes. Suddenly, it seemed as if the sky opened as heavy drops of rain started to fall, making his footsteps seem quieter.

Although the rain dulled the sound of him walking through the brush, it could not pacify the crying he heard as he reached the edge of the woods. There, kneeling on the ground was a hysterical Brooke, craddlingOwen's lifeless head in her lap. He quickly made his way up behind her, grabbing her by her shoulders. She let out a shrill scream, fighting against him. Finally, she realized it was Nathan and she broke down into his arms.

Her breathing was shallow and erratic as she gripped and pulled at his shirt. "Shhhh, Brooke, you need to breathe. Breathe and tell me what happened."

Trying to steady her breathing, she spoke, "They, they just shot him for no r-reason." She slightly began to panic, "W-we have to do something, we have to call the cops." she said, rummaging through her pockets, franticly looking for her phone.

"Brooke, you can't call the cops." Not listening to him, she started dialling as soon as she found her phone. He snatched the phone out of her hand and she looked at him as if he had just slapped her. He spoke slowly as if speaking to a child. "We. Can't. Call. The. Cops."

"Nathan, you're not making sense. If we can't call the cops, who can we call?"

"Listen, Brooke. The police did this, the police killed Owen. We can't call the cops." When the meaning of the words finally processed in her head she broke down crying. He put his arm around her and pulled her against his side. "C'mon, let's go find Haley and Jimmy."

xxxxxx

Sanctuary, n. refuge: a shelter from danger or hardship. Jimmy James' sanctuary, his den, was completely destroyed. Books were thrown from the bookshelves, drawers were ripped from the desk. He heard something crunch under his shoe. He realized that it was a cracked picture frame and bent down to pick it up. Inside the frame was a picture of his wife who was holding Haley as an infant alongside his sons, Noah and Christian. His wife had died when Haley was in middle school and this picture meant everything to him. Whenever he had a hard decision to make he would look at the picture and remember everything he loved and lost and it made him do the right thing for Haley.

Wiping the tears that were formingin his eyes, he took the picture out of the broken frame and shoved it in his pocket. He looked over at Haley who was sitting on his brown leather couch, craddling a sobbing Brooke in her arms. Her eyes were trained on Nathan who was leaning back against the desk with his arms crossed against his chest, staring down at the ground.

Haley was the first person to break the silence, "What are we gonna do about this?" she whispered. Nathan looked up at her but Jimmy kept assessing the damage of the room, neither said anything. She spoke again, raising her voice. "Owen is dead! What are we gonna do about this?"

"There's nothing we can do." Jimmy said softly.

Those words made Haley's blood boil, she stood up and approached her father. "What do you mean there's nothingwe can do? What are you gonna just sweep it under the rug like everything else? Owen had a family, he's someone's son!"

Jimmy's cool exterior cracked. "Don't you think I know that? If I publicly acknowledge what happened here today, the precious life that you are so accustomed to will come crashing down. Do you want that?" His outburst was so out of the norm that even Brooke's crying subsided as she looked on.

"I don't give a shit about any of that!" she screamed as tears bursted from her eyes. "This is wrong and you know that. Be a man and admit it."

He roughly grabbed her shoulders, "Don't you dare talk to me like..."

Nathan quickly stepped in. He grabbed Jimmy's shoulder, trying his hardest to hide his immense worry for Haley. "Whoa, Jim, relax." As soon as Haley escaped her father's grip, Haley ran out of the room as quick as she could, tears rushing down her cheeks.

Brooke got up to go after her, Nathan quickly stopped her. "Brooke, why don't you take it easy, I'll go check on her."

xxxxxx

Knocking softly on the door, Nathan entered Haley's bedroom to find her frantically stuffing articles of clothing into her large Louis Vuitton suitcase. "Hales?" When she spun around, he saw the tear tracks that stained her cheeks.

He approached her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She gripped the muscles of his lower back as she buried her face into his chest. He kissed the side of her head as he ran his hands gently over her back. "Baby, what are you doing?" He asked her, motioning to her haphazardly packed luggage.

"I can't live like this, Nathan. The fact that my whole world could come crumbling down if the wrong person finds out about our lifestyle is burning a whole through me. I can't take it anymore." She said as she began to sob again.

Nathan's heart broke in two as he felt her shake in his arms. "Tell me what I can do, baby. Tell me what I could do to make this better for you."

Haley looked up at him and placed her hands on each one of his cheeks. She pulled his face towards hers but their lips didn't touch. "Take me away from all of this, please. I don't care where we go, anywhere will be better than this." She whispered quietly, her warm breath lingering between them.

He hugged her tightly, burying his face in the crook of her neck as he breathed in her scent. Taking a moment and another deep breath, he moved his lips to her ear, "I would love to take you away from the danger of this lifestyle, I never wanted anything more in my life. But I can't take you away from your family, doll."

"You're my family now, Nathan, the one true thing I have. I never wanna lose you."

Pulling back slightly so he could look her in the eyes, "Hales, believe me, there is nothing in this world that could tear me away from you."

"That's what I needed to hear." she whispered, gently gripping the back of his neck and pulling his lips to hers. He let his hands snake around her waist and slide down to the swell of her ass.

She gasped into his mouth as she felt him squeeze her cheeks. As soon as she was lifted off the ground, she wrapped her legs around his waist.

With one of his hands holding onto Haley, Nathan used his other hand to knock the suitcase off the bed. He sat down on the bed with his beautiful girlfriend straddling his lap. Her lips stayed attached to his until she grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. She rocked her hips against his before going in for another kiss before Nathan stopped her by threading his fingers through her hair. There was a long pause before he spoke. "I love you so much it hurts." he whispered, looking up at her as he placed her hand over the left side of his chest.

Looking at this man in front of her, Haley had no doubt in her mind whatsoever that this was the person that she was going to spend the rest of her life with. This was the man that she was going to wake up to every morning, the man that was going to father her children, the man that she was going to grow old with. Slowly bending her head down, she replaced her hand that was on his chest with her lips.

Nathan's eyes rolled back into his head as he felt her warm, wet lips move across the sensitive skin of his chest. She gradually moved her mouth along his upper body, licking a path up his neck to his ear. "I want you."

Securing his hold on her waist, he flipped them over so she was on her back and he was above her. His lips closed over hers as he settled himself between her legs. She gasped lightly into his mouth when she felt him grab her thigh firmly and hitch it around his waist. Knowing the effect that she had on him, she took hold of his bottom lip between her teeth and raised her hips off the bed to press intimately against his.

His hand moved up the back of her thigh to squeeze her ass, trying his hardest to keep her warm pliant body against his growing erection. Haley could feel the burning sensation pool in her stomach at their closeness, the feeling only intensified when his hips bucked against hers. She scraped her nails down rock hard abdomen to the waistband of the jeans that fit his body so perfectly. As she started to coax the button through the hole, his hands found hers. "Are you sure?" he asked softly, looking back and forth between her eyes and her mouth.

"Yes", she breathed, bringing her hand to his cheek and brushing her thumb across his kiss-swollen lips.

They continued to strip the remainder of clothing from their bodies. Nathan sat back on his knees and just stared at raw beauty that was lying in front of him.

Haley moved her hands to cover herself. "Nathan, quit staring. You're starting to make me feel..."

"Don't", he said, nimbly grabbing her hands in his. "You have no reason to feel uncomfortable, baby. You are the most gut-wrenchingly beautiful person I have ever seen."

The brightest smile stretched across her lips at his words. He laid his body down over hers and she hugged his torso tightly as he reached down to the floor to pull a condom out of the pocket of his jeans. She peppered his neck with kisses before taking his earlobe between her teeth. "I can't wait to feel you inside of me." She whispered, her lips moving over his ear.

"If you keep talking like that, this will be over before it even starts." he warned, giving her a look that she apparently found funny. He could feel her laughter reverberate through his body.

Nathan propped himself up on one of his elbows as he slipped the condom on. She watched as he did so, taking in a deep breath as she took in the weight of what was about to happen. He looked back up at her and let both of his elbows frame her head. A concerned look spread across his face when he noticed that she was trembling.

"Babe, are you sure you're okay? You-you're shaking, Haley." he questioned, brushing a strand of hair back from her forehead.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life." she exhaled, running her fingers over his dark hair.

He bent his head down and lightly kissed the beauty mark on her collarbone. "Then what is it?"

"I just never thought that I could feel so deeply for someone and now that I do I just, it's completely overwhelming. Everytime you look at me it feels like, it feels like I can't breathe." The last part was a breath. Her words knocked the air out of his lungs. His heart ached knowing that no one could make him feel the way she was making him feel in that moment. There is no one on this earth like Haley James.

Looking up into his beautiful blue eyes, she saw something in them that she has never seen in them before. Tears. There were tears in Nathan's eyes. "God, I love you", he mummbled. She watched him as he leaned into kiss her, closing his eyes which caused one singular tear to fall down his cheek.

Closing her eyes, Haley lost herself in the kiss and in the man she loved. She felt him begin to position himself at her entrance so she pulled back and looked back at him. "I'm sorry but this might hurt a littl..."

She silenced him with a kiss. "Please, just do it." She smiled against his mouth.

Doing as he was told, Nathan entered her causing Haley's mouth to fall open in a silent gasp. He stilled instantly, letting her become accustomed to his size. She brought her hands up to his shoulder blades and dug her nails into the mucsles there as a few stray tears escape her eyes. "Are you alright?" he asked, a concerned look marring his handsome features.

Biting her bottom lips, she tried her best to smile as she nodded. "I never expected it to feel this incredible. You're everywhere." He smiled at her words and covered her lips with his.

Haley began to rock her pelvis against his and he knew she was ready. Gripping the pillows on either side of her head, Nathan began to move within her. She opened her mouth under his and granted access to his tongue. It took every fiber in her being not to clench her teeth shut, the sensations shooting through her body were indescribable. One of her hands reached behind to clasp her headboard as the other travelled south to grip Nathan's lower back.

Everytime he moved, the noises she was making became louder and louder. He showered her face with light kisses as he continued to move his body along hers, "Hales, you have to try and be quiet, baby." he laughed faintly. She nodded, taking big deep breaths. It worked for a couple of seconds before she moaned loudly again. "Hales!" he chuckled.

Her breathing was so fast that one would think she was crying but Nathan knew better. "I'm... really... trying... but... I... CAN'T! UNGH NATHAN!" He pressed his mouth against hers, trying pacify her moans. Don't get him wrong , he thought Haley's moans were the sexiest thing he has ever heard. What wouldn't be sexy is if Jimmy heard her and came bursting through the door.

He felt her inner muscles clench around him and whatever he was thinking about immediately left his mind.

xxxxxx

Looking down at her feet, Brooke ascended the staircase of the James' mansion. Jimmy had sent her to go check on Haley when she and Nathan hadn't returned to his den. As she walked down the upstairs hallway she looked at the pictures that adorned the wall.

There were several pictures of Brooke and Haley together over the years. Brooke was practically Jimmy's daughter, there's the key word, "practically". There was no blood between her and the James family but she still went through all the hardships that Haley and her family dealt with. From the death of Haley's brothers and mother to the nights when Haley couldn't sleep because she worried for her father's safety.

Taking on these burdens are welcome compared to living a life with the James' family. Even though he was one of the most wanted men in America, Jimmy James was the closet thing she had to a father and she loved him. She never questioned his lifestyle until now because his lifestyle never took away someone she loved. Until now. Despite the doubts spiralling around in her head, there's no way that Brooke could live without the James family because thet were _her_ family.

Reaching the door of Haley's bedroom, Brooke lifted her fist to knock before she heard the sounds coming from inside. She heard heaving panting, soft moans and the bed creaking against the wall. She smiled as tears rolled down her cheeks. She was so happy for her best friend because she knew Haley had wanted this for so long. On the other hand, it made her heart ache because Brooke knew that she wouldn't be able to experience that with the man she loved. Not as long as that man in Owen.

Turning on her heel, she headed back toward the staircase wracking her brain for some excuse to get Haley off the hook.

xxxxxx

Kissing his way across her collarbone, Nathan could taste the fine sheen of sweat that appeared there. Haley let out a breathy moan as she tangled her fingers in his short dark hair. She started to feel him hit places inside of her that she never knew existed. The churning in her stomach started to grow more and more intense.

He could feel her start to quiver under him and knew that she was close. "Nate", she breathed, "I think I'm gonna..." Haley didn't finish her sentence, instead she bit down on her lip, trying to surpess any noise that would come out of her mouth.

Nodding quickly, he spoke, "Me too, baby. You think you could be quiet?" She shook her head, fighting the urge to let her eyes roll back into her head. "That's what I thought. Bite my shoulder." She gave him a questioning look. "Trust me, just do it."

So she did. She sunk her teeth into the hard muscle of his shoulder as she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him as far into her as she could. Nathan could feel her muffled moan reverberating off the skin of his shoulder. Her climax was so powerful that she was literally shaking under him.

Feeling the intensity of her orgasm sent Nathan over the edge himself. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and let out a loud groan as he acheived his much needed release.

They laid there in silence for several moments, basking in each other. The only sound that could be heard was their ragged breathing.

Bringing her hand to her forehead, Haley struggled to catch her breath before speaking. "So much for being quiet. Huh, babe?" He removed his face from the crook of her neck so he could look her in the eye.

"That had to be the hottest experience of my life." He stated, pressing a kiss against her lips. "I can't wait for the day when I can hear my girl _scream _my name." He could feel her become more wet as a reaction to his words.

"Jesus, Nathan", she groaned, moving her hands down to his ass where she squeezed it and pulled him closer into her.

Gritting his teeth, Nathan tried his best to compose himself. "As much as I can't wait for round two, we should really head back downstairs before anyone suspects anything."

"Yeah I guess you're right." she sighed. As Nathan went to move off her, she grabbed his shoulders lightly also grabbing his attention. "I love you, Nathan, you're the most important person in my world."

Plesantly taken aback by her admission, he couldn't help the smile that graced his face. "I love you too, Hales. You saved my life." Happy tears came to her eyes as she pulled him down for another kiss. Everyone else could wait.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! Please review!**


End file.
